Memoirs of a Shinigami
by chojutsuka
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya suffered the loss of his wife decades ago. After Soul Society was infiltrated by Ichigo in an attempt to save Rukia, Byakuya reflects on his past. One question arises that only he knows the answer to: How did Hisana truly die?
1. Reflections

This fan fic is something I've been working on ever since I seen the last episode of the Soul Society arc. This story takes place from that point, so there may be spoilers.

I got to thinking, what actually happened to Hisana? What could drive a man to become so stoic and cerebral? This is my creative interpretation that has been taking up all my time; sorry to all my Twisted fans, I'll get right back on it - the next chapter is in my computer, and I'll be uploading it soon!

The rating for this is Mature because of language and some suggestive themes. I may bust it down to Teen because it might not be as bad as it seems. Let me know what you think!

I don't own Bleach either. Man, now I need some good news to cheer me up.

* * *

Reflections

In the isolated temple of Seireitei he contemplated his life. The noble house of Kuchiki clan fell under his jurisdiction alone, and he seen to it that everything ran accordingly. Order and justice were of highest priority; with those ramifications peace would be sure to flourish throughout Soul Society.

A chance meeting with a ryoka boy changed that methodology, scattered to the wind his philosophy that he carefully constructed over the centuries. Kurosaki Ichigo was a bane of existence; he would regret that self righteous attitude. Not that it really mattered.

Unfortunately, that boy had power. More than enough to admit to anyone in Seireitei he found, as even the captain class failed to apprehend him. That kind of strength was dangerous to underestimate. Logically, captain level shinigami of the thirteen court squads lost to a substitute soul reaper from that reason alone. A fair share of these so called captains suffered from abhorrently huge egos; it was only a matter of time before even a small threat would crumble that foundation.

So came a chance meeting with this ryoka. He hardly considered his match a defeat or even a stalemate; just a chance to see what this Kurosaki boy could do. Hot around the collar, waiving his zanpakuto to the heavens as he would taunt anyone who would listen.

He wanted to save Kuchiki Rukia.

The idea itself was ludicrous; rules set in Seireitei were kept for a reason. Upholding order in such a large society is more important ones own personal feelings. Setting an example of one person will save countless from making the same mistake. Those rules have been passed down for millennia to preserve the Soul Society's integrity.

_She is your sister!_

More than one person pointed that obvious relationship to said convict. How did that matter in the eyes of justice? All the more reason to permit the execution, as family ties could not destroy the integrity of peace.

"Captain." A voice called from behind.

A gaze traveled to the newcomer. He was hardly surprised to see his subordinate. Abarai could hardly contain his reiatsu even when he tried to mask its presence. This vice captain had promise, but lacked refined dignity. It was to be expected from someone originally from Rukongai district, a raw primeval and primitive emotion of anger literally permeated this man's atmosphere.

A nod incurred Abarai to speak.

"I thought that you would like to know sir, that Kuchiki Rukia is stable and resting at Fourth division." Renji bowed slightly to his commanding officer, a determined refrain from wincing at still freshly closed wounds; Senbonzakura's teeth were sharp. Eyes affixed to his captain, he waited for a response that wouldn't come.

Renji couldn't believe the man. Was he so reposed that he couldn't show relief that Rukia was okay? That's some gratitude.

"Was there anything else, Abarai?" as the icy gaze turned back toward the window overlooking Seireitei.

The nerve! At least he could say thank you.

"No, Captain." Renji muttered as he started to turn away.

"Abarai." A curt response made it to his ears.

"Hai, Taicho."

"A meeting of the court guards will be held early tomorrow morning to announce disciplinary measures taken for your rebellion and aid toward the ryoka. Make sure you are present." Emotion lacked in those words, each ending with calculated finality that could only be executed by this one man: Kuchiki Byakuya.

As though the cold blade of Senbonzakura ran him through, the words pierced Renji's soul and reduced him to a shiver.

"Hai. Taicho." Was the only response he could muster.

Abarai's reiatsu dissipated, marking his departure from the Seireitei. Through the isolated window, he could see the red-haired vice captain march toward Fourth squad. Very predicable, but such could be an endearing quality - one could suppose.

To Byakuya, his concern seemed a waste of time.

Ever since the battle with that invading ryoka, trouble plagued his conscience. Normally such thoughts would be dismissed, stoically submitted for purging in other parts of his mind, filed away like all other unnecessary emotions and distractions so more productive endeavors could be accomplished. No time for interruption now that the Soul Society began recuperative measure after the attack. Paperwork must be done, and the event had to be logged in the historic documents for future references. The Kuchiki clan was responsible for keeping records.

Subconsciously, his thoughts returned to the Kurosaki boy. With all the unrefined and crude behavior that the ryoka exuded, Byakuya couldn't help but pity him. What was more, he felt a connection to the temporary shinigami in a distant way.

His gaze roamed across the city from the wide window, seemingly trying to find an answer on the streets of Soul Society. What was this reoccurring thought that plagued him, and why couldn't he shake it off?

The response came quickly and ruthlessly as the destructive blade of Zangetsu in Kurosaki Ichigo's hand.

Kuchiki Byakuya seen himself in that brash young ryoka, though that man existed many centuries ago.

Yes, that Kuchiki would have stood for his family – his sister - before the Soukyoku fell. He would have somehow found a way to stop the execution. He would have faced off against every captain of the thirteen squads and the commander general himself to save her.

Save her. That was what he vowed. They both promised, actually - it seemed that the ryoka had a negative effect on his own vice captain. Unfortunate, as well; Abarai had been well on his way to becoming a talented captain, after another twenty years of proper training. This will probably not happen now, after the disciplinary action enforced tomorrow at the meeting. A shame really.

This world's disappointment seemed so vast. That hardly bothered Byakuya; since that time long ago, he had since purged himself of the misfortune to feel resentment or anger. Feelings were just a memory, distant and fleeting as time itself. They were unneeded, unappreciated and seemed to get in the way of the greater goal.

Right now the Seireitei needed to be rebuilt, and work needed to be done.

Though somehow the view transfixed him and prevented him from leaving; like he searched for something on the horizon that the landscape could not hope to lend him.

Hisana.

A thought that startled him, shook his stoic foundation to the core.

There may have been a time when a tear was shed for his departed wife. Byakuya's porcelain visage remained the same; nothing ever stained that cheek.

It was his fault she died.

* * *

"Damn it, that sonnofva bitch!" Renji's fist went though a wall. "It's impossible to get through to him!" 

Rukia smiled lightly at her company. It was amusing to see Renji worked up over something, he was always so passionate about his ideals. After becoming vice captain it was something she had seen but rarely, as his duties and training had taken up a large majority of his time. It was nice to see that the boy she grew up with still existed in that husky exterior.

"And what the hell are you smiling about?" Somehow seeing her spirits lifted at his expense made a lighthearted smirk appear on his face. She always had that effect on him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." The smile widened as her eyes sparkled.

"Ah, that's the Rukia I know." He plopped onto the corner of her bed and let out a heavy laden sigh. "There's a meeting tomorrow. About disciplinary action against me for collaborating with Ichi- I mean, the ryoka. I have a bad feeling."

Rukia's eyes became sullen again. Another person she cared for was going to suffer because of her.

Noticing he shift, Renji's attitude flipped. "But I mean, what could possibly happen – I'm the most talented vice captain there is! Don't worry about anything Rukia, I'm sure that the worst is over." A goofy smile spread across his face, approving the statement. Settling back down onto the bed, he switched topics. "I mean geez, I could probably got off easier if that brother of yours didn't always act like he's got a damn zanpakuto shoved up his ass."

Rukia's smile returned somewhat pensively. Renji was the only one who wasn't afraid to announce his feelings toward her adoptive brother, regardless of his nobility.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a mountain of paperwork to do before tomorrow. Get some rest." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and began to head out.

"Arigato, Renji." Rukia called to him before he left the doorway. His stride hesitated, stopping briefly to indicate that he heard. A sideways glance was sent over his shoulder, showing his ever confident smile on his face. An understanding was shared in that moment; the appreciative remark was for helping Ichigo and company reach their goal, as well as her rescue in the end. A silent nod, and he left the room.

* * *

A nightmare? 

That youth certainly had an infectious spirit. Nightmares had never plagued him before.

Even with Byakuya's trained repose it was possible for him to wake up dazed in the middle of the night, the breath ragged and his body wet with sweat. The empty room stared back at him, shadows cast from a window the only company.

Hisana.

The name echoed in the room, in his mind.

Her death.

Why such irrelevant and tasteless memories surfaced now of all times eluded him. After years since his wife had been buried, long forgotten visions were being dredged from the depths of his mind. A waste of time. Meetings were to be held tomorrow for stabilization of the Seireitei and various structural habitations. To wake up in the middle of the night haunted by insipid dreams of the past slightly agitated him; there was no bearing on how any of this helped with rebuilding a stronger Soul Society.

A thought occurred to him. It would be a hassle to train a new assistant captain. Standing he pulled on his hadajuban and strode to his desk. He lit a candle to cast some light: Of course the Seireitei had full access to electricity, but the flame had a more appealing adjustment to the darkness. Official letterhead and pen were located with no difficulty, and as he sat at the desk he prepared the document.

A letter would be sent to the Commander General before the morning meeting.

* * *

"This meeting of The Thirteen Court Squads, held this day at eight hundred hours will commence. Shinigami captain Kuchiki Byakuya, Vice Captain Abarai Renji, Commander General and the panel are present and accounted for. All evidence has been processed and tested for relevancy by the commander. The floor will now be opened to the Commander General for sentencing." 

The voice came from a small man, probably an unbiased representative from Fourth, Renji assumed. The air was uncomfortable and stagnant. It made his tattoos itch uncomfortably, feeling out of place and vulnerable. Having the Kuchiki clan and the Commander General in the same small room was stifling; how many stuffed shirts could fit in the same place? This was the answer.

"Abarai Renji. We as the panel have read and understood your explanation for your actions taken during the ryoka break in."

He felt cornered.

"We further note that said actions were of your own accord and directly violated your commanding officer's orders."

Hearing it formally made everything sound worse.

"As a member of the Thirteen Court Squads, this is an offense that results in direct and serious punishment; do you understand all the statements thus far?"

"Hai." Renji sullenly stated.

A silence passed between the parties. Whispering was barely audible in the room.

The Commander General stood and approached Renji. "Violations in command carry grave consequences, Vice Captain Abarai." The capitals on his title resonated in the commander's voice, denoting its significance. "I would not hesitate in taking that title from you for a moment because of your willing interaction with ryoka. That in itself is an act of terrorism."

Terrorism? Me? His face turned slightly red with aggravation at the remark. Keep your mouth shut he told himself, you'll only make it worse. He shot a look at his captain, but the gaze was not returned. He felt himself sulk in the chair.

"I have great respect for Sixth Division and Captain Kuchiki. I know that disobeying him has put you at odds with the rest of your squad." The Commander General walked back and forth, Renji measuring out an even pace between strides on the floor. "A uniformed Sixth squad would be my goal for our reformed Soul Society. Due to the circumstances of Captain Kuchiki's family involvement in the ryoka matter, I believe that the best interest for the Seireitei would be to give the decision on this matter to him."

What? Renji had never heard of such a reaction from the Commander General.

"Therefore. Captain Kuchiki, please rise."

Without a sound, the captain was on his feet.

"It is the decision of the Thirteen Court Squad panel and approved by myself the Commander General, that Abarai Renji will be sentenced with a proper punishment in accordance to Captain Kuchiki's direction. Is this understood, Vice Captain Abarai?"

"Hai." He could hardly manage to suppress his surprise.

"Very well then. Note this well, Vice Captain. Any action taken without approval from Captain Kuchiki will result in vast severe consequences."

This tone was not to be taken lightly, the Commander General's reiatsu almost made Renji collapse under the weight. The massive pressure was directed at him, for the other members of the panel seemed unaffected, chatting amongst themselves or preparing for the next case.

"Vice Captain Abarai Renji has thusly been sentenced. Further instructions will be provided by official documentation from Captain Kuchiki Byakuya. Dismissed!"

Renji stiffly rose to his feet. The vice captain was visibly the tallest man in the room, but somehow his stature had little effect on the formal presence of his superiors. His gaze turned to his captain a second time; he noticed that the captain had turned his attention away the second he looked. Surely it appeared as the same cold emotionless stare, but there was something more: A look of satisfaction?

Renji almost begged the Commander General to make a decision on his behalf instead.

* * *

As soon as he stepped into the Sixth Division residence, he could feel the static of reiatsu around him. Byakuya was already to his quarters and left – he could tell from the company of squad members, they always had an air about them when their captain came calling. Sure enough, the small box located on the sliding door to his room contained an envelope with official letterhead. His damn captain worked fast.

Renji stared at the creased manuscript.

He didn't want to open it.

He was afraid of a letter.

It wasn't thick, it contained a total of two pages neatly sealed inside an envelope, stamped with the Kuchiki seal. At least he managed to open the envelope.

The paper remained folded and crisp, it seemed to chide him; it looked like a innocent letter.

Swallowing audibly, he unfolded the paper and willed himself to read the document.

'Abarai Renji, Sixth Division Vice Captain,

Judgment has been passed upon you by our court and Commander General. As Captain and executioner, my will be recognized as a sentence carried out on your behalf. I will be strict and fair in my decision; reprimand for your interactions with ryoka will be carried out quickly.'

Damn literal, he was. Almost poetic.

'In accordance with Soul Society standards, Abarai Renji will be sent to Karakura sector for an amount of time consisting of 90 days to do menial patrol and Hollow evacuation. Furthermore, any activity with aforementioned Ryoka, one Kurosaki Ichigo and his coconspirators, must be documented and sent directly to your supervisor, Captain Kuchiki. Lastly, all Vice Captain privileges will be suspended for the duration of sentencing, to be resolved upon return from vestigial duties. By powers vested in the Thirteen Courts, this decree is deemed fit punishment.

Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain, Sixth Division'

All that fit compactly in a matter of one page; what was the other page for? It unfurled in his hands, not at all as formal and stiff as official letterhead. There were no names addressed, and would be deemed unowned if it were not stuffed in the same envelope addressed to him. Renji could only assume it was he it belonged to.

'Your role in this squad is not replaceable.

Involvement with the ryoka was not a lapse in judgment, rather a test of your own will and faith in yourself.

However, slip up again and you will be removed permanently.

Choose the path wisely and walk it with your head held high.'

What…the hell? This was probably the closest that Byakuya has ever attempted at encouragement.

Renji smiled. _I guess that strawberry got inside the captain's head too_. It seemed that Ichigo had that effect on people. Maybe duty in Karakura sector wouldn't be that bad, after all.

* * *

Another restless night. 

Even after Abarai's sentencing, his conscience would not let up.

Byakuya sat up in bed, brows furrowed in thought. Very rarely did anything bother him, but the constant barrage of memories assaulted his stoicism. More thoughts of Hisana. How could this subject surface now? His gaze cast on a calendar he kept on his nightstand.

Suddenly, everything became clear. Fifty five years to the day, tomorrow. No matter how much he tried to forget, his memory would never fail to remind him.

Reflexively, his hand found the hilt of Senbonzakura. The cold steel served as a reminder of that time, his zanpakuto a constant companion through the years.

She died, because of him.

Slowly, he reclined, his back resting on the mattress.

Some things can never be forgotten.

Pulling on his robe, he ventured outside into Soul Society. A night walk may be in order to clear his mind.

* * *

Muscles in his back rolled with majestic grace as his weight shifted, his body honed into artwork from battles and endurance training. Everything about his physique indicated his peak conditioning; the toned trim waistline, his broad shoulders, the ripple across his abdomen. 

A shudder disturbed the rhythm of those muscles, the temple of his body collapsing under one emotion. Happiness.

Hair hung into his eyes, the disheveled kenseikan barely clung to his head through the raven locks. Dark eyes looked down, locked in a mutual gaze of love and lust, pooling with moisture around the rim. Bodies pressed together in a longing embrace, their souls intertwining as though meant to be.

A whisper regretted breaking the silence, but affirmed its existence with the weight of words.

"I love you. Hisana."

No combination of words could have meant more.

Nor could they be as dangerous.

* * *

So what do you think? That last part by the way is a flashback - I didn't want to announce it because I wanted it that way, but I didn't want it to be confusing either. Oh well. Please Review! 


	2. The Beginning

Another big chapter, dedicated to evolving character development. There is a jump back to modern day briefly, but the majority of the chapter is past based.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

The Beginning

"Beware whom you trust." The elder would say.

"Stuff it." He practically told him, but he knew better. Of anyone, Kuchiki Byakuya, future twenty-eighth head of the Kuchiki clan, could talk the talk. Everyone knew that he had the gift of a silver tongue. He even managed to impress the Commander General with his well versed literary documents.

"I accept the wise teachings that you offer, as the future heir to Kuchiki clan." He said it with a straight face, his eyes coolly leveling the current elder with repose. Inside he could have laughed in their face.

As soon as he became elder, things were going to change. No more of this stuffed shirt business. It was surprising the level of dishonesty between colleagues, the deceit was stifling. Everyone carried a mask to hide their true feelings; the shingami of Seireitei were no better than the Hollows they tried to protect themselves from.

Byakuya hated it.

One day, things would be better. He'd see to it.

* * *

Enrolled in the Soul Society academy as any heir to a noble house would be, he was top of the class, which he regularly attended. The teachers fawned over his capabilities in every subject; kido, hand to hand, and sword fighting were among his most talented subjects. 

Surprisingly, philosophy was his worst subject. He still received an 'A' ranking, but he was hardly top in class. That spot was dedicated to a student with a basket-thing on his head. Byakuya never asked, but he figured that the hardships of that man lay tribute to his eloquent capabilities in class. That student could have the position.

"Everyone has a bad subject." The teacher, Captain Kyoraku, had told him. "Don't worry about it."

Truthfully, worry was the last thing on his mind. Now that the class was over, it was one less subject to worry about.

Truly he had other things to attend to.

Everyone in the Seireitei was used to Byakuya Kuchiki taking evening walks through Soul Society. Even though curfew for the students existed, he was never considered rowdy enough to be enforced. The guards would even greet him as he passed through the gates of the sanctuary, heading out along the river back toward Rukongai district.

Of the different sectors, Byakuya felt most comfortable in Rukongai: Sure it had its bad spots, but every town did. So it was not uncommon when he ventured through that night, draped in the cover of darkness as he silently strolled down the path.

"Oi what have we here?" a voice crowed from an alley.

Byakuya failed to acknowledge it.

"I said, Oi. Stranger." A figure emerged from the shadow.

By the looks of things, this spirit seemed to be a newcomer to the Soul Society. Apparently he did not know who it was he spoke to. Now the question rose in his mind; should he entertain the stranger, or keep walking?

Byakuya broke pace and stared coldly at the vagabond. A response was not needed.

"Dis is my territ'ry, boy." The man stated.

Honestly. It seemed that the physical world had been degrading over the last couple years, due to the derelict souls creeping in to Soul Society. Really pathetic, actually. Not that these souls didn't learn eventually, but many seemed to try and attack various students from the academy. Probably remnants of their hollow behavior.

In any case, Byakuya made no move to respond.

"Dose're some fancy hair things." The man pointed. "I think I want em."

The man broke into a run with something in his hand. A hidden weapon of some sort. No matter. Students had already mastered the art of flash step.

In a half a second, Byakuya glided behind the man, who just noticed that his potential target seemingly vanished.

Then the would-be thief's arm was kinked uncomfortably behind his back.

"I recommend that you cease." Venomous words spat at the street trash, who immediately stiffened at the sound.

With a twist, the stranger was free and just as quickly returned to the shadows.

"Hmph." The comment pressed on his lips.

Looking back to the path he traveled, his eyes fell across a tea house. He couldn't say it was completely unusual for establishments to remain open until well after dusk in Rukongai, but this particular place seemed to resonate with a quaint and pleasant atmosphere.

That, and planted in front of the building resided the most wonderfully blooming sakura tree he had ever lay eyes on.

He didn't recall ever noticing this dwelling before. Interest piqued and with no will to return to his quarters, he entered the house.

It was the best and worst thing he could have done.

"Can I help you?"

A voice that could have coerced Hell butterflies to stop floating. The Eleventh Division to stop fighting.

Byakuya Kuchiki to stop breathing.

He almost forgot the last one before she spoke again.

"Hello?"

Her black hair cascaded down her shoulders and into her eyes in an attractive yet unruly way. Deep blue eyes pierced his own and watched his every move. It seemed that being in Rukongai District number fifty had taken its toll on her personality. Those cautious eyes darted quickly, observing all patrons in the house.

Byakuya sauntered the best way he could, trying to look relaxed and cool. His reiatsu was even kept in check.

Until she asked "Don't you have a curfew?"

His temper spiked inwardly at the remark.

"You are as old as me. Curfew would go for you as well, let alone working in a small place like this."

"Me? I don't have a curfew, because I don't attend the academy." She hopped onto the counter and dangled her legs from the side. "So are you going to order something, or look dark and mysterious for the rest of the night?"

Despite himself, he felt a smile creep on his face. Certainly she didn't mean to ridicule him, the intention was not in her voice. The pleasant trade off of conversation intrigued him; this woman had both looks and wits about her.

"Sake." Was his reply.

"You do know this is a tea house?" she remarked as she pulled a bottle from under the counter and poured its contents into a cup.

"I'm not in the mood for tea."

"Simple enough." She agreed, pouring herself a small dose of the liquid. She raised her cup to his, enough to make the two containers chime together.

"To new company." She toasted.

Incidentally, he made his way back to the tea house every night afterward.

* * *

Byakuya settled on the river bank, bathed in moonlight. His midnight wandering had led him back down the road of history. Not so much changed in Soul Society; some places would evolve accommodate more souls, but the landscape would stay the same. 

Here the captain mused over his hand-in-hand walk in time, faced with a past that refused to let him go. Now the gates had opened, memories fleeted back to him at an alarming rate. Resting at the riverside hardly served as such, since being barraged by visions.

It couldn't be helped.

He could never forget.

* * *

"Alright class." His voice was unusually quiet, which took some time to get used to in a room full of students. Fortunately, this particular session required a small group to teach; the lesson was too vast for a lecture hall. 

"I will be assisting you this semester with training. For those of you unsure if you're in the right room, this is Zanpakuto Training, Level 200." The teacher stifled a small cough and resumed. "Most of you know me already; for those who don't, I am Ukitake Jushiro, Thirteenth squad captain. Please address me as Ukitake Taicho during class. Normally Commander General would be teaching, however some urgent matters arose and he asked me to take over. As a note, he will be making scheduled visits to check on your progression. If there aren't any questions we will be commencing."

Silence in the class suggested readiness, so Ukitake continued.

The captain stood and walked around the corner of the desk. The students sat together at a central table, large enough to accommodate the class; at the middle, a large satchel drew the attention of the group.

Whispers settled between the students of what was inside.

Drawstrings were pulled back to reveal a cascade of katana; all very plain, but well made. Ukitake walked around the class handing one to each of the students, explaining the meaning.

"You have all practiced sword fighting and trained with katana. This lesson is different only in the methodology: In this class, you will not be using these swords as weapons."

More than a few faces were dumbfounded.

"You will be training to use a zanpakuto. Right now, your zanpakuto is nothing more than an ordinary sword. Overtime, you own spiritual capabilities link you and your sword together, causing an irreplaceable bond. Soon, you won't even need this ordinary katana; your will alone will manifest a zanpakuto to your side."

The students' faces didn't change much.

"This may be overwhelming at first, the way to acquire a zanpakuto is difficult to explain but easier to show in a situational setting. Don't hesitate to ask questions."

His gaze settled over the students in class, as if speaking individually to them.

"Some of you will gain this ability quickly; others may take some time to master. Either way, learning to use a zanpakuto shouldn't be rushed. For now, we will break up into smaller groups and start the first lesson."

The extended lecture took its toll on the shinigami; fits of coughing lasted several minutes before he could regain his composure. Ukitake staved off a few of the more concerned pupils by reassuring through short breaths.

"This brings up the fact that we will have a Squad Four member during our class sessions." His breathing leveled and he resumed. "Normally a healer would be onsite as per requirements of the class, not just because of my condition." The captain managed a slight chuckle while stifling a heave in his chest. "Students, this is Yamada Hanatarou, a new recruit to Forth Squad. He's hoping to test into seat for his division at the end of the year, so feel free to use him as much as necessary."

The captain gestured to a small, almost frail looking shinigami. Wisps of dark hair fell into his eyes that he often brushed aside with the back of his hand. Despite his young age, circles around his lids indicated that he had already seen more than a few battles. Large, dark innocent eyes stared out at the class as he offered a meek salutation.

"H-hello. P-pleased to meet you all." It seemed that his strong point was not public speaking.

The students responded in kind, most acknowledging with a nod or brief greeting. Some muffled chuckles were issued at the appearance of the tiny healer, notably from Eleventh division hopefuls. Ukitake quickly picked them out in a glance, and any degrading comments suddenly ceased; the captain had a strong reiatsu for someone who suffered an illness.

"This class is pretty small, so we will break into groups of three."

Divided the partners stared at each other until further instruction was given. Ukitake ushered the groups together with ease and ample patience and announced the next orders.

"Everyone, I would like you to introduce yourselves to your partners. They will be your aid in attaining a working zanpakuto. Treat each other with the utmost respect."

Byakuya finally turned his attention outwards from the lecture to view the newly assigned comrades. One had surprisingly silver hair and smiled constantly, the other had rather plain features.

Byakuya disliked group projects.

"I know you." Piped up the charismatic student of the two. "You're Kuchiki Byakuya, future captain of Squad Six, correct?"

The pupil had an odd accent that he couldn't quite describe. Somehow his grin maintained its presence at all times, even so that his eyes could barely be seen.

"Yes." Byakuya confirmed.

Now it was the other's turn. "How did you know he's going to be captain?" Apparently he did not pick up on visual cues easily.

"His father is captain; he's a noble, which makes him the next in line." Coolly spoken, as if he mastered the background of every student before joining a class.

"Oh." Regaining his train of thought, he turned to the well read student. "Then who are you?"

With a small flourish, bowing lightly in his seat, he announced as if on call. "I am Ichimaru Gin. A pleasure to meet you both."

Though squinting, Byakuya could see the man's eyes dart back and forth suspiciously between the two men. There was no room to wonder why, Byakuya personally didn't care. Instead his focus turned to the other student. "You are?"

"Nakata Hitoshi" he replied with slight hesitation. Apparently Ichimaru left an uncomfortable impression on the pupil.

"Hm." Gin placed his thumb and index finger on his chin. "Never heard of you." He responded after a moment of thought. That smile never left his visage. "I'm sure that we'll become good friends." He nodded to accentuate the remark. It even started to unnerve Byakuya.

Ukitake stepped up to their group and dispensed a rather thick packet to each of the students. "Everything that we talk about during class is available in this document. I expect you all to hold onto it for future reference." His gaze stopped as it reached Byakuya. "Kuchiki-san, I would like to speak with you after today's lecture."

"Hai, Taicho." Byakuya always showed respect toward his elders.

"Lesson one consists of connecting with your reiatsu. I'm sure that all of you have done so and know how to manipulate it. Kido uses basically the same technique, although you will not project the force from your body. The trick is letting build in you, like the flowing river behind a dam. I will demonstrate first, those of you who would like to try will proceed after me." A slight exhale from the captain as he prevented another coughing spasm, and he centered himself in front of the students, closing his eyes.

Many of the shinigami in the classroom came to a realization then, for no matter how weak a death god may seem, there was no direct correlation with their spiritual power at all. As Captain Ukitake's reiatsu increased, the zanpakuto at his side began to resonate with a mutual force of its own. A haze of flickering spiritual energy rose around Ukitake, bathing him in a gentle blue light.

Then the reiatsu gradually decreased, resuming its usually low level as the particles of energy dispersed from the captain's body. His eyes flicked open again abruptly as he brought a kerchief to his face and dispensed a fit of bronchial outburst into the cloth. Looking suddenly drained in pallor and strength, the ill captain slumped heavily into the chair. When Hanatarou rushed to his side for assistance, Ukitake did not refuse.

It would be a few more minutes before the class would resume, noting the bloodied napkin at the captain's side. Students were left to contemplate the sight they just beheld.

Going to Soul Society Academy usually entailed children who were raised in noble or privileged families who did not have experience in shinigami activity. Usually people who lived outside Seireitei would come to learn of Soul Reaper powers on their own through territorial warfare: However these students learned about their heritage through constructed classes approved by the academy.

While most had enough experience with reiatsu, few witnessed the calling of a zanpakuto at this stage of education. As Ukitake regained his color, he motioned for students willing to participate in their own reiatsu manipulation: There was hardly any surprise that everyone in the room expressed interest to try.

On this first day, it was safe to say that no one succeeded on their primary attempt. Ukitake was proud that more than one pupil attained a light tingling sensation, a good indication of progression. Even some of the eleventh squad hopefuls managed a decent reiatsu build, though a few ended in tragedy of burnt clothes. One student was trying so hard to emit a decent current that his eyes crossed and his face turned red before passing out cold. All and all a decent class though, the captain thought.

Lastly was Kuchiki Byakuya. He watched in silence as the other students bickered over who would go first and next sequentially, but to him it did not matter. Quietly he waited as the room cleared until Ukitake called him forward.

A master of all subjects up to this point, Byakuya was confident that his talents would lend him strength during this initial test. Kido felt like child's play; he almost could command high level spells without chanting. How could controlling reiatsu be any different?

Inhaling deeply, the reiatsu increased, flowing around and through him in that strange blue cast that the captain had also immersed in. Byakuya could feel the particles ebb and flow, entwined with his spiritual entity. Then he let them disperse like the teacher had done, feathering out into the room from whence they came.

At first the captain seemed very pleased with this outcome; then a frown outlined his face that quickly disappeared as soon as it surfaced. What did that mean?

"Very good, Kuchiki-san." Ukitake commented. "Now that everyone has had a chance, we'll dismiss for today. Class will resume tomorrow."

Students meandered out of the class, Byakuya did not move from his spot. Hanatarou removed the healing barrier that he constructed for Ukitake to alleviate his illness, and his help did not go unthanked.

Though illness plagued Captain Ukitake, the infection did not alter his personality. Byakuya found a deep respect for this man; the one who was only weak in his physical body. Strength could be found in the least likely of places, he concluded.

"Thank you, Kuchiki, for staying behind. I meant to ask something of you."

"Hai, Taicho." He did not have to feign respect for this one.

"I need you to keep an eye on those two assigned to your group. They have a habit of…misbehaving to say the least."

"Hai, Taicho."

"Another thing I would like to talk to you about, if you are not in a hurry."

Byakuya waited.

"…Maybe it's not wise to mention, but I noticed it in your performance just now. Something about your spiritual pressure."

"Hm?" his brow twitched.

"Your reiatsu control is brilliant, best I've seen in any student on their first day."

There was usually a 'but' in these type of remarks.

"But your reiatsu didn't connect with your zanpakuto."

If Byakuya was struck dumbfounded he did not express it.

"I know that this is our first session, and should cause no reason for alarm, however I have taught enough students to know that you will need to train hard to accomplish closing the gap between you and your zanpakuto."

A small smile escaped from the captain's lip as he gazed upon Byakuya. They acknowledged their departure and left from opposite sides of the room.

* * *

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard, old friend." a friendly voice called from an adjoining hall. 

"I know, but they are a talented group." Ukitake shrugged, smiling at the approaching figure.

"Yes, but I can't help but be concerned, Jushiro." It continued. "Maybe I could substitute for you to alleviate the strain."

"Thank you, Aizen-san. I appreciate your concern and welcome your help. I want to do as much as I can for these kids; they may be future captains someday. The future of Soul Society could rest solely in their hands."

"I understand completely my friend." He slapped a hand on Ukitake's shoulder and smiled. "They are all very important, indeed."

* * *

I did a lot of reasearch to put this chapter together; I tried my very best to see that this _could_ occur in the actual Bleach storyline. Also, I try to keep characters IC. Since this takes place in the past, I have to contend with what happens to make the Bleach characters act like they do in present time. 


	3. Closer

Third installment. Bleach isn't mine but I try to fit in somehow. (sigh) I beta read it but I'm still finding some bugs. All subchapters are in the past, I'll have to create a way to inconspicuously differentiate the present and past.

* * *

Closer

"Not at all?" she exclaimed, socking him on the arm. "I thought you were the best!" the sarcasm was not malicious, just a playful tug at his attention.

"It was strange. I did exactly what Ukitake Taicho did." Sake swirled in his small cup, his attention drawn to the ripples of the liquid resulting from the motion.

During the last few weeks, the tea house had become a welcome break from reality. Talking with the waitress had a calming effect somehow, though he was not sure why.

Byakuya glanced down at the heavy lump of metal in his belt. It seemed to be mocking him at his hip, dull and lifeless as the moment he received it.

"It is a simple piece of steel." Byakuya reasoned, "I cannot comprehend why this task is any different from other subjects."

"It will take time. Just relax." Her smile reached his heart and made him want to reciprocate. He stared back into the sake.

"Besides, it was your first class. What were you hoping to accomplish?"

"I have never accepted anything less than perfect."

"There has to be subject that you haven't mastered. If you knew how to do everything already, life wouldn't be any fun!" Reaching for his cup, she lightly brushed his hand and pulled the container toward her. Topping off the liquid inside, she gently replaced it in his hands.

Her hands were warm and delicate; even after they were gone, he still felt them on his skin. A light tingling sensation washed over his body; maybe he had enough sake for tonight.

"Life isn't meant to be fun." he retaliated. Years of life as a noble were starting to rub off on him, it seemed.

"Of course it is, silly!" she nudged him lightly on the shoulder. Her lighthearted behavior certainly felt intoxicating; as he talked with his girl, he wished life could be a little more like she thought. "The world isn't meant to have millions of stuffy aristocrats. I think the planet would instantaneously explode if that were to happen!" her laugh sounded beautiful, as morning bells chiming an unnamed song. "You can't possibly believe that fun doesn't exist?"

The more she talked, the more ludicrous his previous statement sounded.

"It seems so." Was all he could muster as he turned his gaze away.

In retaliation, she leaned over the bar and peered into his eyes, those deep blue pools reflecting his own. All too late he realized he was transfixed by them, as though gripped by their intensity.

"Hisana."

The word was beautiful, though irrelevant in meaning. He could search those eyes all night if he could, to try and find an answer. Mentally shaking off the effect of her proximity, he regained what shred of composure he had left.

Staving off his curiosity he answered. "And that is?"

"My name, dark and mysterious. You've been visiting this tea house for two weeks straight, and you've never bothered to ask." Her smile sparkled in her eyes.

"I did not feel the need." It was the honest truth. Another small sip of sake, more for effect than the need to drink; the liquor existed merely as something to occupy himself with.

"Well, I wanted you to know, so I told you." The smile never vanished. Byakuya could hardly imagine her without it.

As a matter of fact, he never wanted to see that smile replaced by anything else.

Instead of admitting a thank you from his lips, he simply nodded. What could he say? _Try to say something nice_, the inner voice said.

"I will remember it." That was good enough. Hisana's smile stayed. He should reciprocate he felt, though he had no reason to. The desire to 'be nice' stuck as an unwanted partner at his side, much like this deadweight zanpakuto in his belt. After the mental dispute was over, it was obvious which side won.

"Byakuya." His noble side hardly thought a first name was appropriate for a Rukongai barmaid, but for whatever reason, it slipped past his defenses and escaped into the air. Too late too take it back now.

Hisana's eyes glistened with happiness. Whether it was a mistake on his part or not, the end product held an unexpected side effect that he couldn't ignore; her lightheartedness could have drawn hell butterflies – a stubborn lot those – with an attraction that could rival Zaraki in ferocity.

Byakuya's mouth upturned at the corners.

* * *

"Now that everyone has an understanding of issuing reiatsu to some degree – and without casualties" The instructor began "we will shift the focus of discussion to a more personal topic." Ukitake paused for effect, looking at the blank faces of his students. "Everyone possesses certain traits; those traits also exist in our zanpakuto and are unique and individual to each blade. Can anyone tell me where a zanpakuto's power comes from?" 

His eyes scanned the room for potential victims.

"Spirit particles?"

"Yes, but all beings in Soul Society can do that. Any other answers?"

"The wielder?"

"Good. I would expect and answer like this from newly exposed students. You're correct, but I'm going to elaborate on that statement."

The instructor paused for a moment to catch his breath. Seemed like a good day today, his voice wasn't breaking up as much as usual. Ukitake's quiet intonation managed to carry through the classroom at an adequate level, and none of the pupils felt the need to complain. They quietly waited until the teacher was ready to resume.

"Power from a zanpakuto does indeed come from the wielder. They exist as two different entities, a shinigami and a sword, yet they are indivisible. Where a sword can be lost in battle, a zanpakuto cannot. This is possible because a zanpakuto is a part of the person. In fact the zanpakuto is an extension of the shinigami who uses it. That's why a zanpakuto cannot be lost; it would be like losing a piece of ones self."

The sentences were short and succinct to punctuate the main idea, and Ukitake hoped he got the point across. There were still a few puzzled expressions, but it seemed that everyday more students were starting to grasp at the concept. This class was moving right along.

"Our next lesson is going to encompass the duration of class. Since everyone's learning curve differentiates between one another, I don't expect anyone to get it right away. Our goal is to find out what bonds you to your zanpakuto. An inner link connects both of you, our purpose in this class is to draw out what that is. I will offer individual guidance to all of you, but the ultimate journey is yours alone."

A hand shot up from the group of students. "How are we going to figure that out?" His voice seemed a little more than exasperated.

"That's my job. I'm going to offer different scenarios that will increase the likelihood you will communicate with your zanpakuto. I've even arranged for some of the other captains to speak with you, for encouragement."

Ukitake's face darkened. "I will warn you that the first stage of release in a zanpakuto could be very dangerous. Whoever does so must exercise extreme control and concentration. To do otherwise may prove to be fatal, and by nature of the ability to more than just yourself."

A wave of uneasiness passed over the classroom. No one had to be reminded of this twice, it impression made an impact on all students.

"With that said, do not practice your zanpakuto techniques outside of our training environment." Ukitake stood and turned to the doorway. "Without further delay, I will announce our first captain speaker."

* * *

"Kuchiki Taicho, my father." Byakuya stated sullenly. "Out of the thirteen captains, he was the first chosen." 

"That doesn't seem so bad." Hisana shrugged innocently.

"People who say that have never met him." Byakuya retorted, keeping the edge out of his voice.

Each time they met in that quaint tea house, the easier it was to talk to her. It never settled intentionally; oftentimes he would sit complacently at the table until she made some comment that would eventually issue a remark out of him.

Hisana seemed to have that effect on Byakuya, this only person that ever made him smile. He never felt like getting involved of having small talk conversations and he intended to keep from doing so; yet every time Hisana walked up to him with a comment on her lips and a smile on her face, he found he could not do anything to stop himself.

"Is he a bad person?" He couldn't tell if her naivety was an act, but more than likely it meant to draw him further into the topic.

"No." Byakuya honestly responded. There was not much he could say about his father. The present captain never physically abused him as a child, nor assaulted him with threats. Byakuya was such he never needed reprimanding.

As a matter of fact, he couldn't remember his father doing anything positive _or_ negative to influence his behavior as a child. His mother filled that role.

After she died, he had no reinforcement at all. Having no initial conduct from his father severed the possibility of receiving any encouragement from him; it was never there to begin with. Byakuya never expected anything from his father.

"That's it?" she sat with a puzzled expression.

"He…is a difficult man." Was all Byakuya admitted. There was not much more to elaborate on.

"Sounds a lot like someone." Her eyes came up to his, and only then did he realize how close they had been to each other. He could practically feel her reiatsu as though it were a palpable object.

They both turned away; she got up and returned to the bar side. Had he been so engrossed in his own thoughts that he never noticed that she sat next to him? A lapse in perception he would surely fortify. However, he might permit her intrusion for introducing the flaw. She hardly seemed a threat; perhaps her proximity was allowable.

It was good that she wasn't adept at reading reiatsu, or else she would have noticed the slight blush that spread quickly across his cheek. Although she cleaned the table off with a dedicated concentration, she could not easily hide the fact that she too was red in the face.

Byakuya slouched - a typically uncharacteristic movement - over the table. A hand propped his chin up, and he gazed out to the blooming sakura. Normally cherry flowers lasted a fleeting moment, spreading their blossoms onto the ground in a flurry of pink and white. This tree in particular voided those rules and flourished, its branches laden with colored petals that could hardly be justified as simply 'beautiful'.

"It is amazing, isn't it?" she breathed. "This tree is the only sakura that blooms through most of the year. At the first snow it ceases, after the thaw it begins again." She sighed, resting her head in her hands. "I love looking out at that tree. It's the only reason I work in this tea house."

Byakuya glanced toward the girl. Somehow, the sakura bathed in spiritual energy, paled in comparison to the porcelain complexion of Hisana. Her delicate features glistened in the light of the window, the sakura lending its light pink shade to her cheek. A few petals blew across, the wind stirring her hair as one of the blooms landed in the dark silken strands. Such a sight as this must be a rarity, for never in his life had he seen something so beautiful.

Hisana looked to Byakuya and smiled. Suddenly her gaze looked to his side and she gasped.

"What?" Byakuya shot upright and clutched the katana handle, thinking she spotted an evil spirit he hadn't noticed.

"Your katana!" she pointed. "I seen it glow!"

Grasping the hilt in his hand, he let his eyes drop to the makeshift zanpakuto. There was nothing out of the ordinary – just the plain simple forged steel sat in its sheath. If he didn't know better, he would have thought her pulling a prank.

"I'm telling the truth." Her eyes rolled as if she read his mind. Was he really that shallow that he could be read by this Rukongai bartender?

"I believe you." he heard the words himself, and didn't comprehend them. He trusted her? Their acquaintance was barely a month old, yet he left himself open? It was a trivial affair, but nonetheless enough to scrutinize his judgment.

"I should go." Byakuya made motions to leave, rising from his seat.

"I see." Her eyes dulled a little. To anyone else it would have escaped notice; Byakuya seen the slight disappointment on her face. It was momentary, for she followed with a "See you tomorrow!" and an enthusiastic wave over her shoulder. Hisana returned to her cleaning.

* * *

Byakuya walked along the bank of Rukongai, the silver moonlight playing in the ripples of the water. Stopping at a fell tree, he sat and stared into the water. 

What was this feeling?

As he continued to spend time with the Rukon girl, he felt as though his senses dulled. A dull shifting in his chest ached and writhed like a serpent.

Was his guard down?

There was nothing as frustrating as an unnamable emotion. Reflexively his hand found its way to the hilt of the katana. It was as cold and lifeless as the day Ukitake Taicho gave it to him. More acurately, two things eluded him of equal aggravation. Ukitake Taicho had stated his zanpakuto training would be difficult, but it was even more so than Byakuya imagined. Every time he focused on the blade his own reiatsu would rise while the plain blade would remain lifeless.

He cursed inward.

* * *

He did not visit the tea house the next day or the day after. Ukitake offered extra training for his zanpakuto, and Byakuya jumped at the opportunity. Unfortunately the extra practice did not effect the spiritual block he faced with his weapon. 

"Don't worry, Kuchiki-san. It will come. You've made great strides so far. Don't relent." Ukitake's kind words were reassuring, yet misdirected. Byakuya stayed level headed and cool before any elder. Not calling out his zanpakuto was starting to become a nuisance.

As he left the training hall, he noticed that darkness enveloped Soul Society. Was it that late?

There was a hesitation as he headed to his quarters. Going there was last on his mind. Without realizing it, he cast a look toward the outskirts of Rukongai. Resolve at hand, he started toward the tea house.

"Kuchiki-kun!" a voice called from behind. Irritatingly familiar, he could hear the smile around it. Without looking he knew who it was; he turned to look at his classmate.

Ichimaru Gin always smiled that same fox-like grin. "A pleasure to see you outside of class, being that our residences do not coincide." A small bow as his hands flourished to the sides, he appeared genuinely honored at his presence.

"Yes." Keeping his response short. He stood for a moment before issuing a polite farewell. "Be on time to class."

"You too, Kuchiki-kun."

Byakuya would have never thought it possible, but Gin's smile widened. "Make sure you're not out too late."

As he turned toward the gate heading outside Seireitei, he heard Ichimaru's voice call out just in ear shot. "Say hello to that girl for me, alright?"

Byakuya froze. A tingling sensation crawled up his spine as his eyes widened slightly in surprise. Surely he had hidden hid reiatsu well enough to prevent people from following him around; how did Ichimaru know were he would go? What he would do? Ukitake's warning ran clearly in his ears.

_Keep an eye on those two – they __have a habit of getting into trouble to say the least._

Now he could understand Ukitake Taicho's concern. Above all else he valued his privacy; he would have to see that Ichimaru be dissuaded from continuing that behavior.

That, and he disliked being called Kuchiki-kun. Yes, tomorrow he would confer with the captain.

Byakuya's stride broke again. Should he go to Rukongai with the information he now possessed? He hardly wanted to involve Hisana in shinigami squabble. Perhaps it was better to avoid the tea house for tonight just as a precaution, he thought. Not that Ichimaru Gin was a threat; Byakuya almost laughed at the notion. The idea of endangering Hisana's beautiful smile with the thought of that detestable classmate made his stomach settle uneasily.

He would go tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I may just place this story in the Teen department, but I don't want some raunchy scene getting caught up in the rating. :\ hmm... Review please? 


	4. A Lesson for the Weak

Ask and ye shall receive! I'm surprised about the reception of this story, I'm glad I have some attention. Thank you to those who have shown their continued support, I really appreciate it!

This chapter is all history, no jumping to the present and what not. Line breaks are just to transition better.

Bleach is Tite Kubo's, but Byakuya's history is mine to toy with. Mua ha ha...

* * *

A Lesson for the Weak

Upon arriving to class the next day, Byakuya was met with an unexpected surprise. Aizen Sosuke was standing before the class, gesturing to the students with wide hand movements. At the presence of his reiatsu – he had made no noise upon entering the room – the captain turned to greet him with a pleasant nod and smile.

"Kuchiki-san. You are as punctual as ever. I was just talking to the class to pass the time while the remainder of students arrived. Please, take a seat with your group." He issued a hand toward Nakata Hitoshi and two adjacent empty chairs.

It appeared that Ichimaru Gin had not come into the classroom yet.

"Now that everyone is accounted for." After a few minutes had passed, Aizen's deep voice overpowered the room. Opposite of Ukitake's demeanor, Aizen seemed charged and brash; it took some time getting used to. "Ukitake took ill today, and he apologizes for his absence today. I will be filling in as a substitute temporarily while he is resting. I would be happy to assist you in whatever your needs are for the class. The most important thing you can do for Ukitake Taicho is to excel and show him how much you can improve before his arrival."

Aizen had a gift for raising morale and promoting a positive energy among comrades. This short speech did as much impact, as everyone from the class could not wait to jump into their lesson.

"Today we will have a hollow training exercise." A few audible gasps from the students were heard.

Aizen held up a hand. "Not to worry, this is only a simulation. I would never pit you in a life-or-death situation. Of course we will have our ever present healer Yamada Hanatarou for any injuries that may be sustained; but I assure you, this is a controlled environment." An easy smile crossed his face to alleviate some of the more tense students as he clapped a hand on a few shoulders.

"Just outside the Seireitei, we have constructed a barrier to conduct our training scenario. It is an arena large enough with very few obstacles to properly hunt and dispatch a hollow. I'm counting on you all to do a good job." He adjusted the thick frames of his glasses on his nose. "Class with commence when all students have entered the barrier."

Byakuya looked around the classroom. More than a few students looked uneasy at this drastic change of teaching behavior. Ukitake Taicho had a more laid back style, more due to his personality rather than his sickness; whereas Aizen preferred a more straight forward and aggressive approach to teaching. It was easy to see that the students had a hard time adjusting.

At a glance, Byakuya also noticed that Ichimaru Gin never showed up to class. He stared briefly at the vacant seat before standing and following the rest of the pupils out of Seireitei.

* * *

"Alright. Form ranks with your group members and go to your designated zone." Aizen handed out strips of paper to each head officer denoting location and hollow description. "Meet back at this point after the hollow is defeated. Understood?" 

A loud 'hai' resonated from the students. After a short briefing, the students had shook their hesitation and proceeded into the faux battle situation. Byakuya and Hitoshi quickly located their destination.

"This is it." Hitoshi confirmed. It seemed that the hollow had not shown itself yet.

A silent moment passed between them, their katana out and to the ready.

Another minute passed, and Hitoshi's voice cut through the stagnant air. "Are you frightened?" He whispered.

"No." Byakuya answered truthfully. "This is only a simulation."

He heard the other student exhale suddenly. "When you put it that way, this seems simple." A smile crept onto his face. "A confident reiatsu like yours around would make it easier for anyone to fight alongside you."

There was a twinge in the air, a pulse that both men felt. A hollow had just come within range of the small team.

"Ready." Byakuya had said it more like a command than a question, as though Hitoshi knew it to be a test of their camaraderie in battle.

"Hai." was all Hitoshi need to say.

The hollow burst through an abandoned building on a collision course with the two men. Simultaneously both flash stepped to a safe distance behind the hollow as it ripped through rocks and debris. Disgusted at its misfortune, the hollow emitted a throaty rippling bellow as it turned to face the runaway shinigami. Its raspy growl continued as it jumped up and toward the group again, lashing its tongue out in attack.

Hitoshi gasped and held his hands up. Byakuya's shunpo materialized directly between the hollow and his classmate, his katana stopping the attack. A clatter on the flat on the blade snapped Hitoshi out of his daze – to see a hollow up close was a conscience altering state. It thrashed against the blade as Byakuya calmly spoke.

"Hitoshi, please step back." The command was calm and cool, and offered no room for retaliation. The shinigami did as he was asked.

"Hadono Yon." His hand rose from the handle of his sword, palm extended toward the thrashing hollow. Somehow Byakuya was able to continue guarding even while chanting kido? Hitoshi was beyond amazed.

Byakuya extended his index finger toward the creature, still thrashing against the blade. "Byakurai." At that, lightning sizzled into the beast and seared its flesh with blinding white light. The destructive spell was so strong, even at its primitive level!

Hitoshi felt his strength return to him. Surely seeing this powerful shinigami in action had steeled his soul against the invading hollow. Hitoshi's hands locked together, instantly starting an inward chant that Byakuya recognized immediately. Prepared for the kido, Byakuya readied himself for the cumulative attack.

"Wazuka ni tsume o tate yo!" came the crescendo as the blue wave rolled from the palm of his hand. Byakuya instantly dematerialized as the burst was fired, knocking the hollow backward in the remaining structure.

Byakuya appeared next to Hitoshi. "I believe that we have a problem." He stated on an even level. Even now he could see the beast rising again from rubble and debris.

"…What?!" Hitoshi mouthed. Blue fire was the strongest kido he could conjure at this stage – his hands still winced from singes the flame left as it flew from his palm. What manner of creature was this that it couldn't be affected by kido?

"We need a new strategy." Byakuya grabbed Hitoshi's kimono and flash stepped to a further distance.

Byakuya's mind was like clockwork. A battle consisted of several movements from each player – much like a game of chess, but on a wider scale. Each participant had a share of moves before winning or losing the match. Not everyone would succeed, and most were guaranteed to lose. Knowing the rules made all the difference in this sort of game, and what kind of part a person would play. Kido did not work on these hollow – than what did?

A look shot to his comrade. "How far have you advanced in zanpakuto training?"

The sudden question made the classmate jump. "I, well…can channel reiatsu to it, but haven't got as far as communicating with the –"

"Good. That is all you need to do." Byakuya eyes pierced Hitoshi's, the dark seriousness penetrating into his soul.

"Okay." Hitoshi centered himself and started to concentrate.

"Whatever you hear, do not falter." The words were a cross between words of encouragement and a cautious warning. They both knew what was at stake.

Even though the hollow was a creation for this exercise, the gashes left in Byakuya's arm and the chips taken out of his katana told them this was far from a simulation.

This time when the hollow lunged Byakuya transported both men underneath the belly of the hollow. As Hitoshi reached the peak of his reiatsu connection, Byakuya guided his classmates' hands with his own into the soft underside. The movement was so quick, both Hitoshi and the hollow took a second to realize what had just happened.

The hollow dissipated in a putrid green mist.

"Excellent!" Aizen announced. "Your small group was the first to complete the session." The shinigami's zanpakuto slid easily back into its sheath. "I thought I would have to intervene, but you handled everything wonderfully."

Byakuya outwardly seemed unmoved. Inside, it was taking everything in him to keep from flash stepping his fist into Aizen's face.

"I expected the most difficulty here because one of your teammates was not present. Ukitake also told me about your spiritual difficulties, Kuchiki-san. I wasn't about to let something happen." It was a small comfort, but at least it was good to know that they were protected on the battlefield.

"Go and receive medical attention, Yamada is in that vicinity." Aizen pointed to a building in the distance. "Then meet in the designated location." With that, Aizen vanished.

"What's with that guy?" Hitoshi grumbled. "All this is just a pain in the ass."

Byakuya blinked widely at his classmate. To speak so effortlessly about his superior in such a brutal way was so unpolished and …honest.

Byakuya was starting to like Nakata Hitoshi.

* * *

After meeting Hanatarou, it took no time at all to get their wounds treated. Hitoshi had only sustained minor burns, and once Byakuya's gashes were healed the only remnants of the battle was his torn kimono. All there was to do now was sit and wait. 

A few of the other teams made it back, fairing the same condition as their own. Cuts, bruises, scrapes; all Hanatarou barely broke a sweat with. Soon, a majority of students were assembled in the arena along with Aizen himself.

"We are waiting for the last trainees – they seem to be having the most difficulty. Hanatarou has gone on the scene to treat one student who lost control of their shikai and injured himself in the process. The battle should end momentarily."

A loud gurgling scream went up in the process. Apparently, the mission ended in success.

"Now, once our teammates return we'll-" A crackle of yellow light stuck Aizen, toppling his body to the ground. A huge form loomed from the shadowy corner of a building, the darkness accenting the bone white color of its mask.

"A hollow!" the students raised to formation.

The hollow's scream shook the earth on which they stood, the gurgle and echo of its voice loud and terrible to the ears of the class. Surly this was just a training hollow?

The reiatsu weighted down heavily on them as its gaze formed on the group. This certainly was not a pressure from before!

"Real hollows can't exist in Soul Society!"

"Aizen Taicho! Are you all right?!"

"If they don't exist, how is this one here!"

Byakuya turned to Hitoshi. "Take the captain and leave." The order was being carried out before he finished the sentence.

The Kuchiki clan noble felt the reiatsu of the group around him. They were all scared and insecure, now that their captain was incapacitated. This had to end soon or their moral would be gone.

"Hadono Sanjusan." His concentration was peaked. The spell itself he had conjured so many times, the incantation need not be spoke. With his hand raised, the blue flame flickered in his hands and projected like a cannon from its base, slamming hard into the scaly body of the hollow.

Its howl indicated it could be hurt by kido.

It was the start of a full blown assault on the creature, colored energy flying at the out of place hollow. Instinct took over as it slashed through the multidirectional attack and lunged past the crew – straight for Soul Society.

"He's headed for Rukongai district!" One of the students yelled. "We need to go after it!"

Logic fired through Byakuya's mind. Other captains needed to be alerted to the hollows escape if they did not already know. The small ragtag group of students wouldn't have a chance to defeat a genuine hollow, even though they were a promising group. What should he do?

"This way!" One of the students called. "It's headed for district 50!" More kido projectiles thrown, though it did little to deter the beast.

Suddenly Byakuya realized that this part of Rukon looked very familiar. His heart sank in his chest to the realization that he knew what the beast was heading toward. In all his years in Soul Society, there was only one spiritual presence large enough to draw a hollow in this proximity.

The tell tale pink leaves of the sakura did not move as the hollow drew closer. Byakuya never realized how prominent the tree's spiritual energy was until now. Once the beast devoured the source of its power, its energy would increase exponentially.

His heart did not fair any better when he saw a glimpse of a beautiful woman caught up by the sight of a hollow charging toward her establishment. The look of fear chimed in his soul and dread sunk into his chest.

Hisana.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Review, please:) 


	5. Senbonzakura

Since I had time, I uploaded the next part. The story is pretty long I have to admit, but hey - it is called 'memoirs' isn't it? I guess I can't complain about my story...I'll just leave that up to you guys.

* * *

Senbonzakura

Why was this happening?

Byakuya could hardly believe his misfortune. Here was a real threat in Soul Society and he could do nothing to protect someone he cared for.

He cursed inwardly. He had to act, but how? A feeling – panic? – held fast in his stomach. Something needed to be done; he pushed the limits of his flash step just a little more and arrived at the front of the tea house before any other student chasing the hollow.

It bounded toward him like a dog lavishing for affection, it four legs pounding into the ground as it continued it course for the sakura.

He could hardly hear Hisana call his name in the thundering footsteps of the hollow as he raised his katana up to meet it. He still could not see how a plain shabby looking sword would stop the mass of creature closing in fast.

Suddenly the beast reared up to confront Byakuya – it realized that he was between it and its food source. A strange red glow started to expand from its mouth.

Byakuya did not anticipate a cero blow from the hollow – then again with the abundant spirit particles in the area, it was an excellent maneuver.

Byakuya calculated the final moves of the game. This battle would result in his loss, but the hollow would receive no gain. Bracing for the cannon fire, he heard Hisana scream something about getting away.

In his mind he knew he was ready. To protect someone he cared about, to know the consequences of those actions. Never in his life as a noble had he experienced the opportunity to ignore the rules and act from his instinct. It felt good, but a bit overpowering as he felt his inner sanctity crumble; his life was built on regulations, and the destructive force of choice ran rampant tearing at the morality of his being.

He knew he would not be here in this spot if he followed the rules.

Here between Hisana and her demise.

Logically he would have fallen back and retrieved support from other captains in the Seireitei. That logic would have seen this destruction happen to Hisana from very far away.

Right now, he liked being between her and this hollow.

_Do you want power?_

A voice? Was it Hisana?

_Do you want glory?_

No, this voice sounded different…yet somehow familiar.

_Or do you want control? Strength?_

What in hell?

_Many people desire many things, though only few can truly understand what they need._

_What is it that you desire? What is your need? Maybe I can help you attain your goal – but first you need to know what that goal is._

A light flared from his katana, bathed in a reflection of the sakura tree of white and pink.

What was happening? Byakuya's eyes widened. Suddenly he realized he couldn't control his body. The scene before him moved in slow motion as the cero cannon smashed into the edge of the blade, condensing it in a flare of fire and heat. He thought he should feel the fire consume him, but there was nothing – a static numb nothing as he stared blankly at the blast.

_Well? You called me here, but you can't expect me to wait forever for an answer._

Thoughts filled his mind, images of people of Soul Society, then of Hisana. Inside Byakuya always knew what he wanted, no matter how confused his heart may be. In a moment he had the answer.

"To protect those whom I care about, to stop injustices to the innocent. To insure that justice prevails so that a peaceful world may bloom."

_Do you believe in that?_

Yes.

_Then __trust in me, and your blade will never fail_.

A column of light spread to the heavens of soul society, bathing the nighttime sky it is brightness. Somehow the cero cannon was staved off by a single zanpakuto.

Byakuya gazed at the katana in his hand. Surely this was not the weapon he held moments ago. The handle was white instead of black, and the tsuba contained small pearlescent petals of sakura blossoms lined in silver enameling. A weapon he could only admire for a moment before the hollow came crashing down again.

_Speak my name, noble from the Kuchiki house, and I will hear you._

The name was there all along, like a forgotten memory suddenly triggered by some ordinary event, suddenly examined in the forefront of his mind. The voice did not speak it, yet here it was – it rolled off of his tongue like an old quaint phrase that he treasured over years.

Senbonzakura.

The image it incurred was the sakura tree bright and vibrant in its springtime state, forever flowering in the prime of its youth. The petals dazzled the eye as they gently floated free of the branches from which they clung, free to scatter to the wind in all their blossoming beauty. The sakura tree behind him enhanced the vision as its own illustrious petals spreading over the area. Byakuya's dark eyes followed the petals gently flitting in the breeze, as fleeting as life itself as they vanished.

Life and death. The sakura tree was a symbol of this cycle of our world: Life as fleeting as the petals of the sakura, death as quickly as the end of its bloom. Scattering the remains, the flowers fall to the ground.

"Scatter. Senbonzakura." _Send to the earth this wretched being; as quickly as the blooming sakura tree, my blade cut down the enemy._

With that, the blade dispersed, transforming into dozens of small petals. Harmless at first, only Byakuya had a true knowledge of what the petals truly were; the glint of metal transfixed as glittering light in each pink bud.

Byakuya complacently turned his attention to the towering hollow. It was upon him now, though it hardly mattered. The petals drifted around the hollow and eviscerated its body, the flowers permeating every part of its essence until there was nothing left. Then the particles converged, and the blade reappeared in his sheath.

Senbonzakura. She was an amazing katana.

Reality grounding him, his attention went back to Hisana. She lay several meters away, crumpled on the ground like a rag doll.

In a flash step he was next to her, checking her pulse. Faint, but steady. Without thinking he pulled her into his arms to check for any other injuries. Just some minor scrapes and burns it seemed; she was going to be okay, he finally admitted to himself.

Her eyes fluttered open as his hand lightly contoured her cheek, pushing her hair away from her face. Deep blue eyes settled on Byakuya's returning gaze. His expression softened as soon as they met, the brief look of angst dissipated in her glance.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya's voice managed, barely above a whisper. It was cracked, dry and bit choked up by the sound of it.

Hisana's smile. She was okay.

"You're bleeding." The color drained from her cheeks at the sight.

"I'm fine, as long as you are alright." A single statement could never reveal how he truly felt, but that would have to do.

"Thank you, Byakuya." He shivered at the sound of his name. She made everything sound wonderful.

Standing with Hisana in his arms, he looked at the rest of the students from class. Everyone seemed to be gawking at the sight they just beheld; no one moved in the slightest.

"Check the area for any injured and see that they are treated." It was a simple informal command, but everyone obeyed as though a Taicho had issued it. Feeling that the situation was under control, he used shunpo to get to Fourth squad.

* * *

Unohana generally stayed at the front desk. Eleventh squad always had sparring practice at all times during the day, so it was good to be at the ready in case of an emergency. Today had been a boring day, maybe a couple of broken bones and a sprain; but it was nothing the trainees couldn't handle. So the front desk it was, working on a couple of books that the shop owner called 'crossword puzzles'. Generally it was an easy chore, though kept her eyes and mind occupied until something more eventful happened.

It was then Byakuya Kuchiki burst through the door looking like some war hero; Drenched in blood, his face and chest sported rivulets of red, and his noble white kimono dyed a crimson color. The stride did not break until he was no more than a few feet from Unohana, presenting her with the small form of a girl in his arms.

"Please take a look at her." His voice remained the unwavering solidity of Kuchiki Byakuya, but when she looked into his eyes she seen the plea of a desperate man.

What else could she say? "Bring her to this first room here." The task was accomplished amazingly fast.

The healing treatment gloves were applied; long, thick, sickly color especially treated and sterilized for operational use. Unohana's hands worked meticulously as the incantations were ticked off at rapid fire pace.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Unohana's brow furrowed.

Along the way to fourth, Hisana's reiatsu dropped quickly and never recovered, leaving her a colorless pallor. Breaths came ragged and labored; Byakuya pushed himself faster to get there. Hopefully he made it in time.

"I appreciate the first real challenge of the day, but this going to be tough. I would like for you to get treated by our on staff squad members while I work."

Is there anything I can do? He almost said it: That redundant statement that everyone asks when loved ones were in peril. The simple answer of no was the last response anyone wanted, but the first given. If he were of any assistance he would be in squad four.

That didn't stop him from looking agitated at the expense. Wishing to be of some help just wasn't the same thing.

"I can't concentrate with you and your reiatsu blocking the room." Unohana politely stated. In a flourish, Byakuya was gone.

"P-pleased to see you again, Kuchiki-san" Hanatarou's cheery face lit up at the sight of Byakuya. His glow was leveled slightly at the sight of blood, but nonetheless he was happy anyway. Seeing blood was in the job description; after a while, you kind of get used to it.

The forth squad member placed a healing barrier around the student while talking to him all the while. Byakuya wasn't much of a conversationalist so he resorted to yes or no questions. After a minute it felt like a game.

"Was that explosion earlier you? The white one?"

Yes.

"Did a hollow blast you with a cero cannon?"

Yes.

"Did you run?"

No.

"Is the girl you brought in a friend of yours?"

A hesitation. Yes.

"She's very beautiful."

Yes.

Hanatarou was sure that the antiseptic had a bite to it, but if it did Byakuya showed no indication of it. Somehow he was sure that the Kuchiki was suffering a sting worse than any sterilizing agent could. Though he would not admit it, several emotions were bubbling just below the surface of that calm, collective mask Byakuya hid behind.

* * *

The double doors slammed open as Ukitake barged through the entryway of Fourth squad treatment center. With the fervor of his walk and the veracity of his reiatsu, no one could tell that the Thirteenth Captain ever had a trace of a consumption illness. The long white coat billowed around him, making him seem twice as large, more than his gaunt frame would ever permit. Burning eyes met the first nurse in his path.

"Where is my student?" he demanded; even the resonation of his voice overpowering the naturally passive personality of the captain. The sound was ragged and raspy, but that made it all the more intimidating.

"Jushiro-kun!" a voice from behind sent his attention to the oncoming man. A pink kimono strayed behind this person denoting him just by its appearance. This man was larger than the counterpart; but the expression that this man projected was more concern than anger.

The forceful reiatsu scared the fourth squad healer to trembling. When Ukitake turned to face her again, the look dissipated, but did not disappear altogether. "Where is Kuchiki Byakuya?" he stated levelly, keeping the aggravation out of his voice.

"Dear, we are looking for a misfortunate student who was caught in a battle with a hollow." The other man's sweet demeanor eased the shinigami nurse back into a communicative state. The man tipped his straw hat and took up the woman's hand. "This is my good friend Ukitake, and I am Kyoraku; we are very pleased to meet you."

"I believe he is in room six." she pointed down the hall.

"Thank you." Kyoraku smiled at the woman before turning a disapproving eye to Ukitake.

The captain however had already taken several steps toward the room and did not notice the scowl. The pale man stumbled forward and braced himself on the wall, breathing heavily.

"My friend, you need to rest. Running around all of Soul Society isn't going to help the situation." His voice was soothing and non-reprimanding though the situation should have indeed called for it.

The eighth division captain was startled when he seen a weak plea in Jushiro's eyes as he looked up at him. "I should have been there." He replied in between gasps.

Kyoraku smiled as he shouldered his comrade. "These kids are big enough to take care of themselves." he lightly chided. "You can't take all matters into your own hands."

"I just need to make sure he's…okay." Ukitake explained. He hoped that his body would hold out for a little while longer; then he would have no qualms about bed rest.

Once they entered the room, Ukitake stood straight on his own and walked to the edge of the bed. Byakuya stared back at him, far from dosing or even resting for that matter. Dull, sunken eyes indicated that Byakuya had seen his fair share of blood loss as well, but there was a lifelessness that pooled in them no one in the room could fathom.

"Are you alright, Kuchiki-san?" It was the first and only words in the forefront of his mind.

"Hai, Taicho." Byakuya's voice was a little scratchy, but healthy sounding.

Ukitake's body unclenched a little inside, getting closer to relieved.

"We heard rumors about the battlefield; is what they say true? A live hollow running rampant through Rukongai district?" Kyoraku asked for Jushiro, knowing his breath would not carry the full sentence.

"Hai."

"You detained this hollow at District 50?"

A nod.

"You released your zanpakuto?"

Silence.

"Normally while in peacetime zanpakuto are supposed to be kept sealed, but the timing of your release couldn't have been better." Kyoraku tipped his hat back a scratched his head.

Ukitake shot a glance at his friend. Kyoraku emitted a shrug.

Ukitake covered his friend's tactless banter. "Defeating a hollow is no easy task. I commend your valiancy for protecting the people in Rukongai. Where there any casualties?"

A pause. "No."

"A woman was injured, but she's being treated by Unohana Taicho." A voice piped up from behind them. Hanatarou stood, a bowl of hot water his hands. He smiled at the two captains. "How are you today?"

Byakuya's gaze shifted uneasily at the casual mention of Hisana.

"Were the wounds serious?"

"Yes, but she is stable now. It looks like she suffered burns and shrapnel injuries, but those have been already healed by the captain."

"Thank you, Hanatarou, you have been most helpful." A hand clapped onto his back, tipping him forward a bit from the weight. A thin smile spread on his face.

Ukitake's gaze settled on the belongings Hanatarou placed at the bed side. At the sight of the katana his eyes widened.

"This is your zanpakuto." If it were supposed to be a question, the intonation did not indicate it.

Blankly Byakuya reached for the hilt and raised the blade lengthwise for Ukitake to see.

Certainly the katana was attractive, but never has there been a zanpakuto that could manipulate is sealed state. The bright silver sparkled in the ultraviolet lighting of the room. On the sheath, a single sakura blossom rested against the tie. A glinting caught his eye, he reached for the petal, and drew his hand back in surprise with the realization that it cut him.

"Senbonzakura. Each petal is a tiny blade that disperses at my command."

Ukitake gaped. An omnidirectional zanpakuto was unheard of. A great gain came from great misfortune today. However fit Aizen seemed as a captain, he still lacked in teaching method. His mind still fumed from Aizen's irresponsibility.

However a battle simulation would have triggered the need to survive and technically increased the chance of zanpakuto awareness. Ukitake thought to try such a technique, but not until they were much more experienced.

"This blade is a part of your soul, Kuchiki-san. With your battles, hardships and victories, this blade will see you through. Bear in mind that when you are troubled, your sword will suffer also. You need utmost control and concentration with your shikai, especially since you control the method of attack. Otherwise you may injure yourself and others around you." It seemed late to say, but some guidance was better than none at all.

Byakuya nodded, understanding the concern. "Arigato, Taicho."

Ukitake turned to leave and Kyoraku exited the room. A hand clasped around the ill captain at his departure; apparently his last bit of strength was used up in that moment.

Byakuya appreciated the captain's concern for his well being. He sensed a certain resiliency in his soul, regardless of his weak body.

Hanatarou prepared to dress his wounds, though the cuts were healing remarkably fast. The bandages fell from his bare chest, only to reveal a few scratches raked across his body. Even those appeared thin and superficial compared to his wounds upon entry to the clinic.

"Wow, your zanpakuto must have some regenerative capabilities. Your injuries are healing so quickly!"

It was possible that the katana had that ability; however it seemed more likely that the healer had more to do with his instantaneous recovery.

"You are a talented healer." Byakuya stated as he turned his head to he side. His hair, unfettered by the confinement of his kenseikan fell into his eyes and on his shoulders; the noble piece had to be removed to treat his injuries during admission. Hanatarou noticed how dark his hair looked up close; as though the raven strands were absent of color, devoid of any differentiation in tone. Using a wet compress to blot at dried blood and salve, we wiped the skin clean and reapplied bandages to needy areas.

"All done!" the cheery tone lifted the room. Gathering his medical supplies, he retreated from the room. "Get some rest, Kuchiki-san, you still need to recover." He called from the hall.

Byakuya's back pressed against the mattress as he refastened the white kimono. Covers rose to chest level as he stared blankly at the ceiling. Every part of his being was dedicated to hoping Hisana was well.

* * *

Man, that was a huge chunk! Hope you enjoyed it! Review, Please? 


	6. Honor and Duty

Here's the next intallment. Present time content starts in the middle and continues until the end, but I'll mark it so it's not confusing. Enjoy!

* * *

Honor and Duty

Byakuya's eyes fluttered open – though he did not recall ever falling asleep. Regaining his senses, he noticed strange reiatsu clinging to the foot of his bed, snaking out to the invisible space before him. The presence made him stiffen; it was enough to awake in some unfamiliar place to make him on guard, let alone the fact that somehow Byakuya had been asleep long enough for the sun to set. Darkness settled eerily in the cool hospital-like chamber.

"You're awake." The voice tinged on surprise and exclamation – the reiatsu changed almost as suddenly as the atmosphere in the room. Byakuya thought he recognized it, though his mind was still foggy upon awakening.

"Hold on, let me turn on the light." A soft click, and after the slight stinging from the bright lamps overhead, Byakuya was able to make out the fuzzy silhouette of Nakata Hitoshi. Then as the haze dissipated, the slight wisp of a smile caught his attention.

"Unohana Taicho told me that you would be alright, but I wanted to check on you anyway." The smile turned a little more serious as he continued. "I really …"

Byakuya waited for the rest as he silently propped himself against the innumerable amount of pillows at the head of the mattress. Blue eyes were cool, yet forgiving at the sight of his comrade. Looking Hitoshi over, Byakuya was able to tell that he had avoided any serious injury during the hollow battle, and somehow he felt alleviated.

Hitoshi gave a curt and proper bow. "I would like to say thank you for helping me!" Not so much yelling as accentuating his point.

Despite himself, Byakuya was surprised. The emotion escaped his visage as his classmate regained his upright posture.

Hitoshi felt the need to elaborate, yet the act was hardly needed. "If you weren't my team member, I surely wouldn't be as well off as I am now." His formal tone seemed to drop off a little. "As a matter of fact, I would be in your place right now, probably worse." He sat back down into the chair by the door, the original place his reiatsu emanated from earlier.

Byakuya was not sure what to say, so he did not speak. Certainly the boy felt a need to express his appreciation, but this was hardly necessary.

It was then Byakuya truly looked at his classmate. Auburn hair splayed across his face, the reddish brown locks falling into his eyes as the boy casually drew them to the side with his fingers. Steel blue eyes reflected the light and sparkled with intensity Byakuya rarely seen. By any standards he was attractive, but that was left to be said by perspective individuals. An emotion swirled behind those bright orbs that Byakuya had trouble calculating – he had never seen it before on his classmate's face.

Hitoshi abruptly stood again and bowed. "Kuchiki Byakuya, I owe you my life. Without your guidance, I believe my death would have been met today."

Byakuya blinked at the ludicrous statement. What?

"I would ask of your permission to train with you so that I may develop those qualities you possess."

Some emotion filtered through Byakuya's mind, but it was too foreign to detect what it was. Sorting through feelings he already knew, not one came close to the oddity he felt how. His brow furrowed; he was rather agitated not knowing.

Those piercing eyes waited for a response.

I refuse would be a good answer, but somehow that seemed improper etiquette after such an elaborate display.

"I fail to see any benefit from my tutelage, but I will assist you." That will suffice.

"Arigato, Kuchiki-san. I wish you a fast recovery." A light smile flickered across his face as he turned to leave.

Byakuya settled back down to the covers as his thoughts returned to Hisana. They never strayed from her, even through the conversation with Hitoshi; she remained in the background until no further interruptions pressed his attention.

An impulse almost overtook him: Go to her room and check on her. For Byakuya, this sudden decision was entirely unprovoked - but justifiable. He hardly imagined himself the type to worry over insubstantial things, but the more he thought about visiting Hisana, the harder his heart beat in his chest. Sweat started to make its way onto his temple and his hands began to tremble. As it would turn out, anxiety ate away at the man's resolve.

Should he stay and feign indifference? Or run to her bedside and make sure all is well? If he did that, what would happen next?

Logic rolled in and slapped his rampant emotions for good measure. Kuchiki Byakuya was not a man whose feelings were uncontrolled; his pride lay in keeping his composure. With his senses about him, Byakuya calmly decided to check on the progress of the woman he brought in for treatment, then return to his quarters for rest. An evaluation of his own healing would benefit from a brisk walk, anyway.

All emotions in accordance, Byakuya shifted his body to the side of the bed and pulled on his hakama. Regardless of whether injury was sustained to his body or not, he would see that he wore proper attire. The oversized black pants seemed to absorb less damage than the rest of his wardrobe, suffering only a few blood stains and tears in the fabric. It would have to do, he thought, as he made his way to the nurses' station.

"Kuchiki-san." Unohana barely looked up, yet she knew his presence. Being a skilled healer, even the slightest reiatsu could be detected, he surmised.

"Unohana Taicho. I would like permission to check on the status of the woman I brought in earlier." reiterating his internal statement.

An eye flicked up to Byakuya. A slight smile spread on her face. "Of course you may, Kuchiki-san." Her reply was polite enough, but he was never quite sure if more existed in her quaint phrases besides that. It almost felt as though she were making a joke.

"She is stable, however her healing may take time. Don't expect too much when you enter."

"Hai, Taicho."

"Her room is down the hall, last one on the left."

"Arigato, Taicho." He alighted the hallway fluidly and quickly, and even with the hakama, walked quietly down the corridor. One would have thought he floated through the passage as his stride was even and measured.

When he arrived at the closed door of Hisana's room, he hesitated again; his heart skipped a beat as he rested his hand against the handle of the door. Suppressing the irrational emotion, he carefully turned the knob and slid inside.

The room was dark, but enough moonlight filtered in through the windows to make out her silhouette. Even in shades of blue and black she was beautiful. Before he realized it, he stood next to her bedside.

It pained him to see so many bandages covering her body. Gauze and tape were applied generously to both arms and across her chest. She wore a white, thin strapped dress-like top to prevent the bandages from sticking. A heavy blanket draped across her midsection.

Despite the abrasions to her body, she slept peacefully, her face calm and serene. To Byakuya, she looked like an angel.

A hand absent mindedly went to her cheek, barely brushing it before he realized what he was doing. Her pale skin was soft and delicate.

Indigo eyes fluttered open at the touch, and Byakuya quickly pulled his hand away. What was he thinking?

"Byakuya…-san." She quickly added as her mind noticeably clicked into place. "Where am I?"

"Fourth District medical facility." he rattled off, too engrossed by the sound of her voice to clarify.

Hisana's eyes swam, trying to calculate that position. Widening slightly she looked at Byakuya. "That's almost twenty kilometers from Rukongai – my home."

Eyes squeezed shut, as if trying to recall something. "I remember flame…and you, Byakuya-san. Those blue orbs rose to meet his. "You brought me here? How?"

"Students in the academy are trained in the art of shunpo." It was a matter of fact statement, but the impression on Hisana was already evident.

"You practically ran me here."

"In a manner of speaking."

A silence passed between the two.

"Arigato, Byakuya-san." She started in a measured tone, weighting the words as she spoke them.

A crushing emotion filled Byakuya as he seen those beautiful azure eyes fill with tears. A small thin stream ran along the side of her face as he tried unsuccessfully to think of something to say.

Byakuya's brain was on overload: Why was she crying? Was she in pain? Surely he did nothing to cause her sadness; or did he? Emotions were the most irritating illogical, mentally frustrating subjects to deal with – even more so in women. Of all his faculties, he could not figure out what could possibly be wrong.

He bent slightly at the hip and brushed the line of wetness away with his thumb.

"Don't…cry." It was not much of a response, but at least it got her to look at him.

"Byakuya-san," she started. "I am happy…that you saved me."

A sense of relief washed over him at the revelation of her tearful onslaught. Yet it still puzzled him how crying and happiness coincided; the mental mathematical image just wasn't adding up.

In an instant she regained her cheerful demeanor. "Arigato Byakuya-san," she said it again, and propped herself onto the bed, closer to Byakuya's still bent form.

A small, innocent kiss was placed on his cheek, wet and warm as it clung to the skin. Her hair brushed against his face, tickling his nose as it barely touched. Breathing in sharply, he could detect a hint of some fragrance around her, like the scent of blooming cherry blossoms.

Hisana fell back from his cheek, pausing momentarily to meet his eyes. "Arigato." She stressed; a deep, sensual, and compassionate look in her eye.

Byakuya tried to find an equivalent feeling for the look she gave him. Appreciation? Gratitude?

The gaze held them both, transfixed by the proximity.

Indebtedness?

The distance between them decreased slowly, they felt each others' breath on their skin.

Thankfulness?

Their faces were a hairsbreadth away before Byakuya finally realized what emotion welled in her eyes from the moment she set sight on him.

Passion.

Their lips met. Almost barely touching at first, a flitting wisp passing between them.

A second stronger contact, and Kuchiki Byakuya felt as though a current of electricity ran through his entire body. Whatever was left of inner regulations and rules faltered, collapsing in her touch. Delicate hands ran through the unkempt silky threads of hair the kenseikan would normally pin up. Raven strands fell in his eyes as she ran her fingers across his scalp.

His hand brushed through her hair, delicately cupping her cheek and pulling her, ever so lightly into his lips. Her taste was sweet like nectar. Some unidentifiable hunger rose inside his gut, and suddenly he could not have enough of that experience.

Which caused him to freeze.

Unwillingly breaking the kiss, he faltered at a reason, statement, – anything. Then he decided it best he should leave. Straightening his posture he turned to retreat from her room. If he left now, there would be no remorse or doubt. If he left now, this slight incident could be chalked up to a weakness on both behalves, injuries causing the brunt of mixed feelings. No problems, misconstructions – all he had to do was take an even ten paces and exit the room. A single step was taken.

"Byakuya-san?"

Leave. Never look back. The logic circuit was beginning to kick in again, driving out wayward affections he thought he had. All he had to do was go. He would never visit Rukongai district, the tea house. All of this was just a big misunderstanding of guilt and doubt.

Another part of him fought from the inside, declaring some emotion for the girl, for her way of thinking. Clambering to the surface of his mind, it denied him the capability of walking away with a clear conscience. Anxiety welled under his skin again, a visible tremble in his hand. Knuckles were turning white from clenching his fists so tight, the swirl of emotions wracking his brain down to the core.

Both sides demanded an answer; both deemed a worthy course of action taken. Kuchiki Byakuya had to make the correct decision; not only as a man but future heir to Kuchiki clan. However, what would that be? He tried in vain to derive proper procedure from his training.

Damn the consequences. Damn the rules. Damn the whole council of idiots to claimed to know about regulation and procedures. If this could happen, why did he not know these odd emotions? Why wasn't he informed about how they affect his judgment? Was such a simple concept as 'caring' not important enough to include in rules of societal affairs? His mental faculties boiled down in that moment, his logic faltering from the incoherent babble in his soul and the imperfection of his noble teachings, dissolving into one base emotion.

Kuchiki Byakuya had made his decision.

* * *

_(Present day)_

His head reeled. Sitting at the bank side of Rukongai, Kuchiki Byakuya was reduced to a sullen bent figure from his previous standard posture. Hands drove through his hair at the emotional barrage, pulling on the raven locks in a silent plea to purge the maddening images from his mind. It was all irrelevant, yet his memory was hell bent on suffering through the lost history.

Senbonzakura pulsed at his side as if in response to his inner turmoil. She would know better than anyone, he suspected - this lasting depression that only he was meant to endure.

_They exist as two different entities, a shinigami and a__ sword, yet they are indivisible._

Byakuya's only solace resided in himself and this blade, as he was forced to go on for another eternity without her. Fingers clutched tightly at his hair as he focused on that pain to break the trance. Why was the ache for her now so unbearable? What changed to elicit such strong emotions from his otherwise sturdy foundation?

Wearily, Byakuya rose and began walking. Unsure of the destination, he let his mind wander freely. Hoping that these feelings would part quickly became his main priority, even if he had to accept them into his heart once again.

* * *

Abarai Renji peered at his captain from across the river. Originally he was determined to inform him on his departure for Karakura sector; however upon noticing the frayed ghost of his taicho, he suddenly froze. Nothing could have prepared him to see his ever strict emotionless captain fighting such heart wrenching feelings; even from this distance he was able to sense his reiatsu, another rare commodity that his captain let slip.

All that Renji could do was stare blankly as his taicho resumed his somber pace, gliding against the water's current further into the heart of Rukongai district. Kuchiki Byakuya hadn't even recognized his presence; was he that enveloped in his own misery he was unable to detect him?

Renji was blindsided. All this time his captain battled with these intense emotions, yet he never knew? What kind of vice captain couldn't tell that? Many of his previous conceptions of Byakuya fell away in one sweeping motion. Though the captain was a powerful person and he would never question his integrity, something stirred in Renji's gut at the knowledge that Byakuya was not always the bitter unforgiving bastard he let on.

What happened to his taicho to make him like this?

Deciding against his own wish to leave for Karakura before dawn, Renji made his way back to Sixth division barracks. A thought crossed his mind; he began to head for Thirteenth squad, questions pressing on the forefront of his mind. Determination set in as Renji concluded; he would be back in time to open the gates to Karakura in the morning.

* * *

Sometimes rest would provide a welcome release from his daily bout of weakness, however once in a while no amount of comfort would see a good nights sleep. Covers tossed, sheets wrinkled; he couldn't relax in any position. So it was with mixed relief and discomfort that a spiky red haired man silhouetted his windowsill.

It was more perplexing when said intruder cautiously poked his shoulder to wake him, though he had watched the entrance into his room in its entirety.

"You are becoming good at hiding your reiatsu, Abarai-san." The captain rolled upward and sat against his pillows. A stifled gasp emitted from the trespasser at the sudden movement – apparently his detecting properties could use some fine tuning.

"I apologize for the hour, Ukitake Taicho," the voice sounded strained in the whisper, as though the matter contained some amount of urgency. "but the matter is important, since my departure for Karakura is eminent."

"Oh, yes. So Kuchiki-san has already elicited your orders?"

"Hai." Stated quickly.

"Then what do you need? You could be seriously reprimanded if you're caught –"

"I know Taicho." The words were cut off, but his respectful demeanor stayed intact. "But I need to know."

"About?" Ukitake's eyebrow kinked in a question induced expression.

Renji's eyes pleaded in a way that Ukitake had never seen from the normally cocky man. "Please tell me what happened to Kuchiki Taicho."

* * *

AN: So how was that? I originally thought about splitting the two parts in half; one for past, the other for present. But what the heck, as long as it's not confusing, I'll leave it in one big chunk for your viewing pleasure. ;)

I had to read this chapter _four_ times before I was satisfied enough to post it (darn writer's block...), and that's not counting individual parts - so I hope it's up to par.

Review please? I will be eternally grateful for your comments:)


	7. Conflict of Nature

Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. Here's seven:)

* * *

Conflict of Nature

Byakuya had it; the decision that he so desperately called for finally materialized in the forethought of his mind. Wavering between the door to the outside world and the affections of Hisana were unbearable, the roads both equally tempting and maddening at once; Honor, pride, dignity – all hinging on one moment frozen in time.

Seconds ticked by while neurons raced across, emotions firing in succinct timing with the impulses. His body moved according to the physical responses, closing the distance between Byakuya and his destination.

Once his hand reached the door handle, a realization was struck.

He would live in the shadow of a lie.

Kuchiki Byakuya, future heir to the Kuchiki clan, had fallen in love. Not just love, but a consuming passion that thrived deep in his essence, festering in the flames of his soul. It devoured him, and all his logic and nobility could not shake the effect one girl had on him. Plaguing his senses, begging to be released from his icy stoic stature, this snakelike entity writhed in his heart and waited to be set free.

Could he pretend to be uncaring, cold – to not love her?

Something warm on his cheek. It cooled in a trail down his skin. A trickle of water?

The handle of the door in his hand blurred in his eyesight. Certainly tears were not a common accessory for a future elder.

Why: It kept pounding in his head, assaulting every moral fiber in his body. A lie in his heart, a sad realization that he would never be one to love; he would live his life in solitude. Surely no other person meant as much to him as her; she was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Nobility lived forever; there was a slight possibility that he could love again, perhaps with another noble deemed fit by his clan.

Maybe. A possibility.

Things followed a proper procedure - a Rukon girl did not fit those perimeters.

Suddenly his reiatsu shook to the core.

_Do you need her?_

Byakuya's hand curled reflexively to his side.

Senbonzakura.

_This is merely a test of your own will and faith in yourself._ A voice called out from his mental processes, apart from the conflicting battle between wrong and right.

_Choose the path wisely and walk it with your head held high._

Byakuya abruptly turned and faced Hisana, peering directly into her worried expression. Mouth opening then abruptly closing, he instead made his motions do the work his voice could not.

Hisana's eyes closed as his lips roamed over her own, those blue orbs surrendering in his strong embrace.

Admissions aside, Byakuya quickly exited the room.

* * *

Byakuya did not sleep that night: It was not surprising when he seen the first rays of light pass through the curtains of his room. Instead his mind fixated on these newfound emotions that struggled to the surface.

To become an elder of Kuchiki clan, one must not falter in the teachings of the previous generation. All rules and regulations must be enforced and regulated to keep Soul Society an organized community.

Byakuya droned through the various lessons in his mind again, solidly locking each meaning into place.

A hesitation: Wondering what Hisana was doing.

Honestly. What did he expect from these irrational emotions? Would he live happily ever after with this girl, ignoring the fact she was a common dweller of Rukongai? Surely his father would never accept such behavior from him.

But he never had to. Come to think of it, Byakuya always did like he was asked. Never was there a situation that disregarded his father's advice, going against the grain of Kuchiki clan. Everything in his life was done for the greater good.

What about his own needs and interests? Would he spend the remainder of life in Soul Society always looking out for everyone but himself? What about his own desires?

Great; now jealousy and selfishness were playing a role in his mind.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Enter." Byakuya choked a bit. His voice was dry from under use and lack of water.

Unohana opened the door, a small tray of food in her hand.

"I thought it best that you eat." She offered the plate to him and set it on a table at his bed side.

Byakuya turned away from the nourishment. Somehow viewing food was reducing his appetite.

"How are your wounds? Is there any aching?" She checked over his bandages gingerly.

How little she knew; the ache was too deep, he admitted to himself. Slowly Byakuya shook his head. No pain from physical wounds.

"Good." Unohana smiled, yet it faded as she noted his stoic behavior.

"You will be able to leave our recovery facility today." She piped up, seeing if that was the source of his melancholy.

Byakuya turned to look at her. His somber expression indicated he had not slept, and what little reiatsu she could detect was beyond depression.

"Arigato, Taicho." Byakuya firmly stated, the tone indicating her departure a welcome reaction.

As the medical captain turned to leave, she remarked. "You have a visitor. I planned on having you eat before you entertained company, but I guess that isn't going to happen. After all I can't very well make you." Her reiatsu slipped through the hall and back to the main desk. Another knock sounded, but this time there was no hesitation.

Byakuya blanched as his estranged father entered the small chamber. He was entirely unprepared to gaze on the statuesque features of the current head of Kuchiki clan. Subconsciously he thought of his own appearance and how untidy he must look in fourth division medical clothes.

Blackened eyes roamed over his son. No emotion or reiatsu emanated from the man of stone. Did nothing ever move that placid visage from his face?

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

Some would think it odd that a father would call his son so formally, but to those of the clan, no other method of communication was needed. Or existed for that matter.

"I understand that there was an incident."

"Hai. Taicho." Calling his father that was normality to him.

"You have healed from your wounds."

"Hai, Taicho." It was not posed as a question, though a response seemed proper.

"You are to return to the Kuchiki house for further evaluation."

Extra tending hardly seemed necessary, as he could feel the strength returning to his body. Recent turn of events had diminished his appetite, but his spirit power improved by the hour.

The current head of household strode up to Byakuya's bedside to inspect the remaining damage. Wordlessly he critiqued the bandages and medical applications, lastly stopping at the empty place where the kenseikan had sat.

Producing a small satchel from the inside of his kimono, the intimidating man placed the bundle at the corner of his bed.

"Be presentable upon your arrival." The only statement uttered before the captain turned and exited the room.

It was the most he could have expected from his distant father. Coming here while paperwork needed to be done was a miraculous feat; rarely did the captain leave his office at all. The Kuchiki clan was in charge of book keeping and historical events; where those existed, work would always need to be done.

Hisana. As soon as his mind fell idle, the thought of her enveloped him; the inescapable image conjured in his mind. Her laugh, her smile…

Surely the road to Kuchiki clan elder was a tough ordeal, indeed.

The rice dumplings that Unohana Taicho brought in stared at him in the face. Then a thought occurred to him: It would be a shame to let this food go to waste.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door. At first there was no sound; the occupant may still be asleep.

A small "Come in." sounded as the visitor started to walk away.

So he would have to go through with this, after all. He swallowed hard as he entered the room.

As the shinigami stepped in, she gasped at his formal attire. Hair masterfully wrapped in the heirloom clip, kimono pressed and hakama pleated, Byakuya was a stunning visual. Noble lineage breathed in his spiritual essence; the sight of him was enough to stop time. This was much different than the common academy kimono, differing not only in the material, but the subtle intricacies that fashioned the cloth. Even the small parcel that loftily dangled from his hand seemed to edge away from his presence.

"Byakuya-san." Hisana breathed, captivated by his appearance.

Byakuya lidded the surge of heat to his face brought on by her enamored expression. Best efforts were made to keep his business face on, despite the smiling eyes that greeted him.

Her appearance was much improved from the day before: Many of the heavy bandages were replaced by smaller ones, though bruising and cuts were still apparent on her body. The way she smiled though, he could hardly tell that she was injured at all.

"I brought you…a gift." He stammered. What else would you call a package of food?

Hisana's eyes widened at the cloth wrapped box in his hand, it dangled from the knot entwined in his slender fingers. Carefully the package was set at the bedside table.

"Arigato, Byakuya-san!" She smiled as her hands went to the tie, gingerly pulling the cloth back to reveal the most elaborate bento display she had ever seen. Rice dumplings were packed carefully with pickled plums and a few other pieces of fruit. The food itself was rather plain, but the design that the objects contained had an intricate pattern resembling flower blossoms. It was almost too beautiful to eat.

"Unohana Taicho approved my discharge from fourth squad, so I decided to…stop by." Idle talk was not a strong suit; however skilled he may be at swaying logical men with intellectual banter, he had severe difficulty entertaining casual conversation.

She reached for a pair of chopsticks and stopped abruptly. "Eat with me!" She said in earnest, offering the pair up to him. Somewhere in his heart her smile melted the iceberg of emotions despite his sincere desire to remain uncaring and jaded. A warm sensation engulfed him, and he couldn't deny the small request.

"Hai." He sat down at the edge of the bed, perfectly straight and proper, acknowledging all of the etiquettes of nobility.

A bit too far away for Hisana's taste, she gingerly ran her hands around his waist and pulled him – albeit gently - toward her. The robes made sliding easy for her to maneuver him: At least that's what he told himself.

The bento was placed between them on the bed, the cloth wrapping spread about underneath it, creating a neat tablecloth for the bundle. The chopsticks were handed to him since he never took them in the first place. Taking up her own, she reached into the package for a plum.

Byakuya hesitated; not that he moved initially. The thought of food was still an unappealing one. The mere sight of the bento made his stomach flip.

"What's wrong?" Hisana asked, catching onto the awkward glance that fleeted his face.

"Nothing."

"That's not true, and you know it."

Byakuya swallowed. He remained in place.

"What, did you poison it?" she asked, smiling as she lifted the plate up to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"No." At first he was taken aback. The notion itself was ludicrous; it was impossible that could do something so immoral. Yet she knew it, and was playing on that stable foundation. A careful teeter on sarcasm and humor that only she could do, and he treasured that capability. Slowly the knot in his stomach dissolved.

A rice dumpling made its way to his lips as the tasted the morsel. He felt Hisana watching his every movement, the small piece politely and masterfully eaten without incident.

"I've never seen someone so…neat…with food." She stated, obviously intrigued by the skill. "Please teach me!" she added slightly bowing in her seated position.

He thought her joking again, yet turned to see an almost odd serious expression on her face.

"What?"

"You make eating look so proper! I would love for you to show me how." Her eyes glistened.

What harm could come of it?

"You must feel the texture of the food you intend to eat. With your tongue." He quickly added as she reached toward a morsel with her fingers.

"Attempt a bite that is proportionally smaller than what you would normally take in and use your tongue to extract the rest."

Following the given instructions, Hisana's first try was a bit messy, but the second was much better. An interesting expression crossed her makeshift teacher's face.

"What?" she asked, mouthful of food on her lips.

"You have rice on your face."

She hastily looked around for a napkin; when she looked back up at her teacher he reached across with his own.

"Let me." A smile reached his lips as he carefully brushed the crumbs away, tracing her cheek with the cloth.

"Arigato." Her cheeks flushed as she looked away from Byakuya.

Impulsively the hand drew back to his side. _Say something_, he commanded his lips.

"It is alright. It takes proper training to master the technique." He calmly reached for a plum. "It is something I cannot teach in moments." Savoring the sweet tangy texture of the pickled fruit, Hisana looked up at him again. She chuckled, which then grew into laughter that he could never in all of his talented vocabulary describe. Happiness and contentment shown in those eyes, the deep azure pools reflected her innermost feelings.

Then he realized what it was that captured her attention.

"You have a bit of rice on your chin."

Somehow the renegade grain snuck through his defenses by clinging to the fruit. The traitorous bandit stole its way onto his face, asserting his prior statement in defiance.

"Perhaps _I_ still need work." He absentmindedly reached for the napkin, which he then realized was in Hisana's possession. She loftily held it in her hand until he noticed it.

Byakuya was about to ask for it when she reached forward and dabbed the cloth against his jaw.

He didn't flinch. It should have been painful, however her touch was soft and delicate: It would have been easier for him to pull away if it hurt. The barbs reached into his heart anew, the poison of her caring gestures threatening to cave his sanity. If only she knew what this touch did to him. He closed his eyes and tried not to lean into the pressure.

The cloth was gone then, replaced by a warm sensation on his cheek from her resting palm.

"I had to return the favor, I couldn't be indebted to you forever because you seen me eat like a pig!" Her smile was genuine, her sincerity locked into his own eyes.

As her hand pulled away, she realized suddenly that it never came down. Byakuya's own had grasped it gently in slender fingers, still clinging near to his face.

No matter how hard he tried, it came to this. Was this really his decision? All of his intentions originally pointed to staying away from this girl to continue his road toward elder of Kuchiki clan. The farther he tried to remove himself, the closer he wanted to be. This feeling remained curled in his stomach; every time he struck out at it, the emotion returned two fold.

How could he think with this girl around? This commoner from Rukongai? Why did he not feel this for someone of his own station? Was he doomed to live out his torture to its completion, wondering what could have been?

The battle his soul had started had entered a new stage; now he could feel that part struggling to the surface to announce itself.

His hand wavered dangerously close to his cheek, encircling that of hers. Slowly, the destructive thoughts allowed but one intention slip past his defenses. Delicate fingers brushed past his lips, her palm resting lightly in his grasp. Hisana smelled of cherry blossoms and springtime. He couldn't allow him to think of more, or the demon of logic would rob him of the experience.

Lips pressed into her palm, a deliciously sinister taste filled his mouth, the taste he denied himself to save his sanity. Another kiss just below her thumb; just as sweet as the first. He needed more.

Slowly, ignoring the chance to think, his lips slid to her wrist. The pulse quickened its already fast pace, he could feel a heartbeat against his lips. Hisana's heartbeat.

A pang struck him; he needed to leave. A glance to the clock indicated that his presence required by Kuchiki Taicho was imminent. Timely arrival was a rule in the Kuchiki house no one dared violate. By the hands of the clock, he had twenty minutes to get there. Panic and anxiety were a nuisance and he hardly felt the bite, instead he inwardly cursed heir presence.

Hisana didn't speak. Whatever spell he put himself under, she must have been effected as well. Grudgingly he let her hand fall away, unsure if he would ever allow himself to get that close again.

However as he rose to leave, Hisana's body covered his own. The position was highly erotic and uncouth for nobility, he told himself. Her legs straddled his lap as she initiated her own kiss, running hands through delicate strands of hair. She tasted of plum and a sweet flavor all her own - it was indescribable.

Demeaning, undignified, shameful…all words that he tried vainly to use against the untouchable woman. His arms pulled her closer, settling her into his lap further. No matter what he said, these simple words had no bearing on the feeling running through his mind. The taste, the smell of her…it as unbearable that all these emotions were made available to him at once. He felt unworthy and base in their ravishing.

A heat rushed over him, and he knew what was happening. His hands deftly rolled under her dress-like medical clothes to roam freely her chest, back – all of the smooth skin he could touch. As his palms came to rest against her back, he realized that the dress was the _only_ part of her outfit. He tried in vain to erase the mental images it conjured, being that she was so tightly settled into his lap.

Ten minutes. He had to leave. He had to stop coming to her. He could not be with Hisana.

Her mouth roamed over his, filling his with her tongue and biting the corner of his lip. There was no shame when she pushed him back onto the bed sheets. Somehow his kimono had become loosened, and his chest poked past the material, the defining muscles making for an interesting topic as her hands pressed against the skin. Lips roamed there too, and Byakuya tried to resist the feelings overwhelming him.

Until Hisana whispered in his ear.

_Take me._

His eyes widened. It was all she said. Anything could have been implemented in those words, but he knew what she meant. Suddenly the beast that found its way into his heart took over, rolling her over onto her back and lavishing her with all the abandon and lust he never knew.

He froze. He could not be late to his father. Especially like this.

Byakuya didn't want to stop, but he knew nothing good could come of it.

He let his heart rate slow as he kissed Hisana one last time.

"I…cannot." he grudgingly stated.

"I understand." she said as his form hovered over her own. Her eyes looked so sad; it broke his heart to implicate the meaning.

"No. You do not." His serious gaze cut through her disheartened look. "My father has summoned me to the Kuchiki house for examination." He gently cupped her cheek in his hand. "I must arrive shortly. I stopped because of that."

The inference was clear, her expression lost some of the sadness. At least that was easier to stand than the gut wrenching reiatsu that enveloped him earlier.

"I…" he started. How should he finish the statement? I'll continue where I left off? I'll be back? Many ran through his head in an instant as he tried for a fitting departure.

"I will return." He spoke sincerely, gazing into dark pooling orbs. If he held that pose, his resolve would surely have been broken.

"Well, then…you better not be late." She smiled, offering a final kiss on his cheek. Swiftly arranging his kimono into its original pristine condition with some help from Byakuya, he turned and bid one final farewell before disappearing into the hallway.

He couldn't think straight. Thoughts swirled around in his mind as he walked towards Sixth division. Rather than using shunpo to get there, he gave himself the opportunity to pull his mind together before the next run in with his father. 'Further evaluation' Kuchiki Taicho had called it; it seemed such a trivial operation he probably wouldn't even be there. Hopefully Byakuya was lucky enough for that to be true; it wasn't that he disliked his father, but the captain had an uncanny ability to tell when Byakuya was perplexed, uncertain – any weakness, really.

It was not a pleasurable experience to say the least.

* * *

AN: I'm trying hard for angst, suspense, mystery, comedy... a well rounded story. How am I doing?

If you like it, please review!


	8. Reflection of A Reflection

Sorry about the long wait! This chapter specifically deals with the past.

* * *

Reflection of a Reflection

As he rounded the last set of buildings, he subconsciously gazed at his reflection in one of the windows to check for any imperfections. The look on his face surprised even himself, catching the unexpected frown and seriousness exuding from his own visage. Everything else however, seemed to be in order.

The double doors unhinged at his arrival at the front gate. Flowing into the hall, his best efforts at a flawless entrance succeeded as he heard murmurs from the various court officials lining the carpeted path.

An unusual instance; having so many clan members around. Normally the hall would be empty, save for a few posted guards. Something must be going on that he was not informed of, though the thought of not being told about an event in regards to Kuchiki clan was highly unlikely.

As he approached the inner sanctuary, several white tunic clad house members stepped forward to meet Byakuya. They checked him over while entering an adjoining antechamber. There, proper healing techniques of the Kuchiki clan were executed, removing any traceable scars left on his torso upon disrobing his upper half.

Sure fourth division has exceptional healers, but they paled in comparison to the family elders in technique. To Byakuya the extra effort was a waste, but regulations were expected to be followed. His conscience wandered to Hisana and their brief meeting. Suddenly that idea had to be quickly dismissed, due to the images that conjured in his mind. He was certain that he masked his reiatsu enough…he hoped. A straight face stayed firmly planted as the rest of the exercises were completed and he was permitted to don his kimono.

"Please, Kuchiki-san. Follow us." The small group of healers entered into the next chamber, Byakuya in tow. What he seen there was even more surprising – his father, along with the entire court panel. It seemed that they were awaiting his arrival as they sat idle, briefly talking between each other. The buzz stopped short as Byakuya entered the chamber, and his father was the first to acknowledge his presence.

"Kuchiki Byakuya. Upon your timely arrival and following physical assessment, evaluation will begin presently." The stern face was ever emotionless in its canter.

Byakuya pondered the statement. So the healing regiment was not the only event taking place? Then what was this meeting about?

As if reading his mind, Kuchiki Taicho continued. "We will be discussing in depth, the topic of your involvement with the Soul Society hollow intrusion. Following this issue we will address further supplementary concerns."

A nod from Byakuya. Speak only when spoken to.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, in short, your major role in destroying a renegade hollow was indeed a beneficial happenstance; however, several protocols had been disobeyed or ignored during the procedure. Do you understand what we are implicating?"

"Hai." He suppressed the anger in his voice well. He had an idea where this was leading.

"We commend your valiant effort to contain the beast, sufficed to say we are also appalled that you of all people were the one to slack from official duty."

A lump settled in his throat.

"Such recklessness is not excusable in the Kuchiki house; however we are considering compensative measures for your behavior, since no previous errors have been made on your part. There is also a request from Kuchiki Taicho in the matter, so the court will see you to a fair testament of character."

A shuffling of papers. The room was stagnant.

"First order. Formation was broken during said hollow intrusion."

"Second order. No captains were informed of the incident, though protocol deemed necessary to do so."

"Third order and most importantly. A zanpakuto was released and employed during Soul Society peacetime standards in civilian territory."

"Due to the nature of these accusations, we will need the testament of Kuchiki Byakuya to attest for those actions deemed necessary by the Kuchiki household representative."

Byakuya accounted in the allowed time why he did what he did. His prowess with logic and wording surprised even his father it seemed, for an eyebrow on the man of stone was slightly raised after Byakuya was finished. It was hardly an effort on him; he never broke a sweat.

"Though these accusations are serious, we understand your pressing desire to protect citizens of Rukongai."

A murmur roamed across the panel. When the court reached a consensus, they straightened and solidly locked gazes with Byakuya. Kuchiki Taicho rose from his seat and approached his son, stopping only a few feet apart.

There was something out of place in that look from his father. The granite façade dropped and sharply returned as those eyes pierced his own. Only those steel blue eyes could make Byakuya feel helpless in their emotionless glare. It bothered him, the quick waver that he never saw from his father. What was it?

"Kuchiki Byakuya." The comment was casually tossed in his direction. "This examination, while it was to evaluate your current character, had a deeper meaning then we initially proposed. Soon, you will be filling a position larger than yourself, and you will have to protect those around you. You have been taught all of your life to except the responsibility of your clan."

Byakuya's eyes widened at the connotation. The captain further elaborated to clarify any misconstrued ideas. "We have gathered together to test your integrity as Captain of Sixth Division."

Byakuya trembled inwardly. Becoming captain seemed like a journey that he would always walk, an unattainable goal. Was this really a test for leadership? If it were, he deemed himself completely unprepared for the task, no matter how much training he received. The title became all too real suddenly. He almost told his father that he refused the position.

Hands clasped on his shoulders, smacking his senses back from his inward turmoil. The taicho still locked onto the others' view, seemingly deconstructing his mental shielding with those lifeless orbs.

"Your coronation will be in one month, following the end of your academy instruction. Until then you will receive any additional training deemed necessary, or as you see fit. I will also be available to assist you in this endeavor." The captain averted his eyes at the last statement, and turned to take his seat.

Once the captain renounced the floor, the court resumed. "Our endeavors in Kuchiki clan differ from that from traditional ethics; I'm sure you are already aware of that, fact Kuchiki-san. However you may not be familiar with the rules associated to claiming the title of captain, since your father has held the title for well over two centuries."

Byakuya held his breath. He didn't like how this was turning out one bit.

"In one month, you will battle your father for the named role."

Byakuya was so shocked, he swooned in place. Bottling his reiatsu the best he could in such condition, his best efforts were made from baulking on the spot. His father? What kind of battle – a match between two opponents, clashing katana? Impossible! In all of his wildest imaginings did he figure the Kuchiki clan's captain was chosen by a duel of such _physical_ proportion. And with his father, no less! A man who probably had a century more battle training than he, as well as bankai easily tucked in his surly belt.

Wait. To be captain, didn't he need to demonstrate successfully the capability of bankai? Certainly this was the exception the court spoke of. But why? Wouldn't that further prove his incompetence for role of Taicho?

Mental reasoning churned about inside him as the counsel brought the meeting to a close. Any outward stoicism now had a purpose on his visage, the confirmation of his coronation completed.

Byakuya continued to stand for a moment, trying to perceive what would happen now. Training to become captain? His father teaching? It was all too frustrating to solidly nail down.

Suddenly he realized his father upon him again. Cursing himself inwardly for being so easily distracted as of late, he gave full attention to the approaching captain.

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Hai, Taicho." His voice waived only slightly, the tight knot still sticking in his throat.

"Being Captain is a large responsibility, I'm sure you know. It requires much devotion and perseverance, all of which have been instilled in you through school and hard work."

Byakuya was getting the feeling that this would lead somewhere. However the same muddled reiatsu he felt from his father hung in the air again as he spoke. Before he could figure the meaning, it was gone.

"Come with me. We will walk through Kuchiki garden." The towering man gave the command distinctly, but without force. Some things were admirable about the captain, like how he could maintain such a powerful presence with such little effort. Now was no exception: It made the earlier reiatsu seem like a fluke in his own perception.

"Hai." Though no other choices were given, it was polite to accept the invitation.

The gardens of Kuchiki clan were a marvel in themselves; few lay witness to the spectacle deep within the Sixth Division stronghold. From the outside, no one would suspect such a luscious array of plant specimens existing on the grounds, and rightfully so. The garden was maintained by elders of the distinguished house, and it became a privilege to browse through the horticultural expanse. It was very easily concealed, since the Kuchiki residence joined Sixth Division, making an outdoor alcove perfect for cultivating plants.

Garden gates opened as the two Kuchiki walked through the corridor. Smells wafted from the borders, offering lavender, roses, and other exotic aromas as they passed. Byakuya noticed that the arrangements in the garden enhanced the combination of fragrances. Subconsciously he inhaled deeply.

"Yes. I too enjoy this place." His father remarked, apparently hearing his intake of air. "It holds…fond memories for me."

Byakuya did gape now, noticing the inflection of feeling in his voice. Not only that, but the classic rock of reiatsu slowly crumbled around the man of stone: He was captivated that the man he knew contained emotion like everyone else. Realizing that the captain had said something and hadn't even caught a word of it, he had to beg repetition.

"Pardon?"

Steel eyes flashed at Byakuya, suddenly snapping his mind back into place. Even if the man showed feeling, there would be no lack of consequences against dense behavior. This display of emotion was not an indication of weakness.

The captain's face softened only slightly to a look of irritation. "We came here often as a family, when you were young." He reiterated, his gaze unwavering from that of Byakuya. "Myself, you…and your mother."

The word conjured a mental picture of her, though the image now seemed quite faint. How long had it been since he seen his mother's face?

Coming to a center of a path, the captain approached a bench near the walkway and took a seat. He indicated that Byakuya do the same.

What drove his father to sit in the park and chat? Never in all of his life span had they ever exchanged such an odd personal banter. Due to Byakuya's lacking nature in casual conversation, it made for a very uncomfortable experience. Did this have any specific point?

As Byakuya sat, his gaze shifted over the entirety of the garden. A small tug in his mind set his impulses to work – he remembered this place. Though it had been long ago, a distinct image of the scenery around him struck a chord of familiarity. Instinctively his sight settled on a weeping wall in the center of the symmetrical maze of flowers. Without even realizing it, he felt himself rising to look at it. He made his legs give out to prevent incurring another incredulous look.

Though the older man's posture did not change, a distinct dullness in his eyes indicated a stirring inside; though the feeling was impressively masked to Byakuya for all his sense of perception.

"I was your age when I received the title of elder and captain of sixth division. The event was…less than pleasant." The tone in his voice indicated that such informal and personal conversation was not an easy task for the commander. Maybe they had something in common.

"I was young, and utterly unprepared." Annoyance wisped from his voice. "So I made it my mission to see that future generations did not have to endure such improper initiation procedures."

Cold eyes suddenly flicked to Byakuya. "I believe that you have been trained to the best of our clan's ability. I pride myself in that fact."

They averted again, steel blue orbs falling to the wooden slats of the bench. "Though I did not intend for you to be thrust so quickly into captain's position."

A feeling emitted from the taicho. Though the base was distinctly sadness, a depth to that emotion was beyond fathoming, and Byakuya could not decipher it fast enough before it was gone behind the wall of lifelessness.

A chill passed as the hardened visage returned, seemingly reaching into his soul at the mere glance of his father. "I will personally train you further for the next solid month, to ensure the transition to you and our clan is a smooth one."

"Hai." Though hearing the words, Byakuya's eyes were fixed on the ever moving water of the weeping wall, trickling down against the transparent fixture until drips were formed at the bottom, creating a splash into the channel below. The sight was transfixing; he again caught himself not making full eye contact with the taicho. However when his gaze averted to the older man, nothing could have shocked him more.

A brief flicker of something – a smile? On his father's face. It seemed that he too had a moment of nostalgia in that mirror, the vision only lasting briefly.

"Some things never change." Came an almost cryptic statement from the captain.

In the glass of the weeping waterfall, Byakuya realized that he and his father bore a striking resemblance to each other.

Certainly his father had a larger girth – the man had a large tough exterior, honed in battle and training, but their facial features were the same; down to the deep azure pools that cast their glance into the mirror. Light lines under his eyelids indicated excessive long days, absent in the younger version. Raven hair spread through matching kenseikans, one being slightly larger than the other from the additional third extension. The only difference lay in the few white wisps clinging to the temples of the older man, visibly depicting his age over the other window image.

A reflection of a reflection, Byakuya thought. Is this what the future held for him?

Slowly, the captain rose, speaking earnestly to the newly appointed apprentice. "I expect your prompt arrival to practice after every academic meeting, starting today." Casually, the captain dismissed himself and walked away. Byakuya noted the gliding steps as his father moved out of sight. Indeed, it was as though he looked at his own reflection.

Unfortunately, Soul Society had the uncanny knack for scheduling things with efficiency. Normally he appreciated the smooth running operation, but today he found himself wishing that he had nothing else to do. The Kuchiki meeting was over exactly one hour before starting class, then he would have to visit his father again.

Hisana.

Visiting her on the way to the academy was a viable plan; he could tell her the new developments in his life, for indeed much had changed since this morning.

It was very possible that the unexpected extra training would prevent him from seeing her at all during the next month. The thought was less than appealing.

* * *

Entering again the fourth division medical facility, he did not have much time to spare. According to the clock, Byakuya had to be in class soon. Advancing to the main desk, he greeted Unohana Taicho.

"Kuchiki-san. Back so soon? I would think that I would see less of you now that you've been released." Unohana was an odd character; even though she seemed genuine and straightforward, that comment had some form of jokiness to it.

"I came to visit Hisana-san." Her name felt strangely pleasant on his lips.

"I would oblige; however I just came from her room, and she is asleep."

Byakuya's gaze did not waiver.

"She definitely needs her rest – she hasn't healed as quickly as you did."

"Then I will leave her a message." crossing over to pen and paper at the desk. "Please be sure she receives it." he asked in all politeness.

"Certainly, Kuchiki-san."

The pen bristled against the paper; he guessed the characters for her name. Then came the bigger question of what to write.

'Hisana,

I must study for induction as Captain of Sixth Division. Extra training is being commanded by my father that I must attend.'

He paused, looking for additions that he could make.

'Though my schedule will be very full, I will attempt to see you as soon as I can. Until then, please take care.

- Byakuya'

The note seemed sufficient enough. Creasing it in several places, he quickly turned the paper over to Unohana. "Arigato, Taicho."

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon, Kuchiki-san." She commented as they dispersed their farewells.

* * *

AN: I feel like I'm getting a bit off topic, but this stuff is for the plot. Well - it is called memoirs, right? Right? Don't hate me! TT 


	9. Personal Associations

I'm going to go ahead and post this chapter of Memoirs even though I recieved virually no reviews on the last chapter. this one in my opinion is much more on track to where I'm going, while delving a little into relationships that Byakuya has come to acknowledge. By the way, a little surprise toward the end for ByakuyaxHisana fans... ;)

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Personal Associations

Next stop: The classroom. Byakuya was fairly interested to see how the rest of the class faired after their exercises, as well as the condition of Ukitake Taicho. During his visit, the white haired shinigami did not look well at all.

Upon entering the class, the bright cheery face of Ichimaru Gin was the first he encountered. Apparently Gin had noticed him as well, the noble hearing a lighthearted 'Kuchiki-kun!' over the murmur of the class. Sitting next to him was a less than enthusiastic Hitoshi, the aura of the silver haired boy obviously effecting his mood. Upon glancing up to Byakuya, his face brightened and he elicited a small nod in his direction. A quick observation of the other students indicated that though there were cuts and bruises, no one had suffered any serious injury.

"Thank you all for coming today." Byakuya released an internal sigh of relief upon seeing the pale complexion of Ukitake stationed in front of the class. His appearance seemed to have improved since their last meeting.

"Kuchiki-san, it is wonderful to see that you are well." Came an unexpected welcome from the captain. Byakuya bowed slightly at the comment before seating.

"I would like to apologize to those involved with the hollow exercise yesterday. An error in judgment was made, and I shall see to it that situation does not occur again. Class with also be let out early so that you all may have more time to recover."

Small whispers were heard in the class. Ukitake continued.

"Following my earlier teaching guidelines, I will continue having guest speakers from various divisions come in to talk with you. Our next guest is a good friend of mine."

An exaggerated cough issued from the man sitting next to him.

"He will also head the class when I take ill." He worded, the man issuing a satisfied nod as he spoke the phrase.

"Thank you, Jushiro-kun." He man smiled.

"Students, this is Kyoraku Taicho." though the flamboyant captain did not need an introduction.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." His hearty voice filled the room. "My Jushiro-kun has high regard for this class, and he's told me much about you." He tipped his large straw hat to the class, expressing his appreciation. "You keep him busy; I hear it's because you're a good group."

"If you have any questions for Kyoraku-san, please do not hesitate." Ukitake concluded.

"Yes, speak up. I could be entertaining other things right now – like a bottle of -!" he stopped suddenly as Ukitake's elbow poked him in the side.

"Sorry." He shrugged, smile on his face. He gave Jushiro an affectionate look as Ukitake ignored him.

"Kyoraku-san is Captain of Eighth Division. As you notice, he is the only captain that ordinarily has two zanpakuto." Jushiro mentioned, keeping the lesson going.

The class gazed at the pair resting easily in his belt. One could feel the reiatsu emanating from the blades.

"Why do you have two?" a student asked.

"Because I'm special." That produced another nudge from Ukitake.

Smiling wider, the captain reiterated. "My lineage comes from an ancient era. During my time among the living it was not uncommon for people to carry daisho. When I came to Soul Society, a part of that past was imprinted on my soul: Hence I keep these blades with me." Quite pleased at his response, he sat back in his chair and leaned.

"Are your swords in shikai? Is that why they are dual blades?"

"No, they are sealed. My zanpakuto is not like Jushiro-kun's. They are actually two separate blades, quite different from each other."

The class asked a few other zanpakuto related questions, then Ukitake dismissed class. Byakuya turned to leave before he heard his name called.

"Hai. Taicho."

A hand clasped his shoulder. "I am glad that you are unharmed by Aizen-san's rash actions."

Byakuya nodded silently.

"I am also proud that you were able to shikai in such dire circumstances."

"Arigato, Taicho."

"Please keep training diligently; I would like to see how your zanpakuto progresses."

"Hai. Taicho."

Ukitake's brown eyes expressed emotions that he could only guess; the multitude of feelings dispensed from the man was more than he ever received in one setting. Happiness, sadness, determination, concern, relief: Somehow it seemed too open – feelings like these should remain restricted, he thought; did people normally express this much freedom of emotion? Ukitake was indeed an enigma, but somehow, Byakuya knew that the man was a positive force in his life, asserting himself as someone who would watch out for his well being.

Thinking on his own life, he never remembered having a relationship with anyone like that before. His connection to the man felt a little deeper every time he came in contact with him.

"Come on, Jushiro-kun." A voice prodded over Ukitake's shoulder. "You need to rest."

A final glance at Byakuya and the captain departed with help from the pink outfitted man. Such a friendship was a rare thing to witness, indeed.

As Byakuya entered the hallway, Hitoshi jumped up from a bench just outside the classroom. Matching his steps, the student walked quickly with the Kuchiki noble.

"Byakuya, it is good to see that you are well today."

"Arigato, Hitoshi." Byakuya acknowledged.

"Now that class is over, what are you doing?"

"I must study with Kuchiki Taicho."

"Really?" The auburn hair fell into his face in thick strands as he brushed them away, running a hand from the front to the back of his head. "Are you going to do that right now?"

Byakuya's pace broke. Did he really have to go immediately to his father's lessons, since class ended rather early? The brisk stride stopped he turned toward the fellow classmate.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well," the boy stammered, suddenly caught off guard by the direct attention. "I thought that maybe we could train."

"It seems feasible." Byakuya stated, not implicating his disinterest toward meeting with his father again so soon. "To the hall, then?"

"Arigato, Kuchiki-san!" he breathed a sigh of relief. Byakuya wondered how this boy was deemed a trouble-maker to Ukitake; he seemed far too easily swayed by stoic demeanor. Usually troublemakers are a bit more brash.

"Bye, bye, Kuchiki-kun!" a man in the distance waved, casually gesturing his departure. His silver hair shone in the light, the ever present fox grin on his face.

Like _that_ one.

* * *

"Confidence in the face of adversity is not an easy task." Byakuya continued, recounting his own formal teachings. "To maintain level headedness and quick judgment is an essential skill as a good leader."

"So, how do you do that?"

"Everyone has their own way."

"What's yours?"

Byakuya thought for a moment. He tried to recall the exact time that he was able to think with clarity on the battlefield – it had been so long ago that he had almost forgotten how he learned.

"I think of a battle as a series of moves, much like a tactical game, if you will. My capabilities are important for the side I am on to win. Naturally I want my side to win; therefore I give all I have into the equation."

"Oh. When you put it that way, I can see why it works for you. You're not afraid, because that emotion isn't relevant to the cause."

Byakuya nodded; he couldn't have said it better himself.

"Arigato, Byakuya. Just talking with you helps." Indeed, Byakuya noticed a slight change in the boy's reiatsu; confidence was steadily growing as they talked. "If it wouldn't trouble you, do you think we could spar? Fighting is a skill I would like to improve on, and the way you handled yourself during the hollow exercise was inspiring to me."

Glancing at the time, it indicated that they would have enough for one round. "Hai," Byakuya nodded.

Normally the Kuchiki noble detested the sweat and dirt of fighting; however playing host to the classmate actually felt fulfilling in some way. The boy didn't know it, but the distraction was giving him satisfaction as well, so sparring seemed less of a tribulation then initially speculated. Going a round was fair exchange.

After the two prepared, they faced off against each other in the large hall. The chamber doubled as a lecture room and as a fighting arena. After a few minutes of fighting, Byakuya was able to distinguish the student's weaknesses.

Standing erect and unmoving, Byakuya's battle stance consisted of a statuesque pose seemingly open and defenseless. To an attacker it was rightfully so, until a strike was attempted. Suddenly the opponent was gone, and a blade could be felt pressed against one's back, precisely laying against one of two vital areas of a shinigami.

This maneuver was used against Hitoshi; to his dismay, he didn't see it coming.

"Wha-!" he exclaimed, whipping around to see the raven haired noble calmly standing, blade held outright where his back once was.

"You are too slow." Byakuya announced flatly.

"How did…!?" the student trailed, deftly straightening his pose and defending himself against Byakuya.

"Shunpo. Steps can be used in both defense and offense."

"I never thought about that." Hitoshi's hand ran through his hair as he thought of the implications. "But it was so fast!"

"Practice can atone for your deficiency. Try your attack again." He stated, not moving from his position.

Hitoshi struck again, winding up in a similar predicament.

A grunt of frustration sounded from the student.

Byakuya lowered his katana. "Do not attempt to strike, unless it is the best you have to offer."

Hitoshi gritted his teeth, showing a determination previously missing in the duel. Suddenly he was gone, a whooshing sound accruing over Byakuya's left shoulder.

"Better." The noble commented, noting the increased speed and accuracy.

The match stopped with Byakuya's blade tip under Hitoshi's chin. The counterpart was breathing heavily, brown locks splayed in his face.

"You should tie your hair back if you insist keeping it that length." Byakuya politely pointed out, drawing the locks back with his zanpakuto. Blue eyes blazed under the strands, locked carefully on the Kuchiki's next move.

A bout of shunpo ensued; Hitoshi to Byakuya's back, Byakuya twisting deftly to deflect the blow, flash stepping behind Hitoshi while initiating his own attack. Hitoshi turned, barely repelling the blade, and flashed behind Byakuya. Katana clashed, and Byakuya's mouth turned up at a corner.

"Acceptable."

Hitoshi smiled, his chest still heaving. "Arigato, Byakuya."

Sheathing his zanpakuto, the noble student assumed his straightened posture. With proper training, Hitoshi was proving to be rather promising shinigami.

A loud rip caught Byakuya's attention. Hitoshi had tore part of the hidden inner lining of his academy uniform and was currently tying it around his hair to keep the stubborn locks contained. "How do I look?" the student pointed.

The Kuchiki had trouble finding something proper to say. "You are most…resourceful."

Hitoshi laughed outright, recognizing the sincere effort for a positive response. "You're too kind, Byakuya. My hair feels like its sticking straight up!" Hitoshi's smile was honest and cheery; the boy's infectious spirit was starting to take its toll on the Kuchiki noble's normally stoic attitude, replacing it with that of a peaceful and almost happy look.

Indeed, the boy's hair poked upward from the tie – almost endearing, despite the impromptu wrap that held the strands together. Another stab at a positive comment, Byakuya added "It is…fitting on you."

Noticing the honest critique, Hitoshi nodded. "Arigato, Byakuya. Thank you for assisting me."

* * *

During the next few intense weeks, Byakuya could hardly do anything but train. Eating wasn't even a factor in his schedule anymore; he only consumed food necessary to fulfill the obligation to his body. Meetings with his father were varied in nature; sometimes he would spar with him for hours, other times it would be a lecture on the inner workings of captain duties. Paperwork procedures, procedure on maintaining a healthy work environment, how to interact with trainees and division members… Byakuya was exhausted.

Zanpakuto training wasn't even working out to his advantage. Senbonzakura after its initial release refused to shikai again, leaving only the sealed katana whenever he tried to coax the blade out. Somehow he thought that once the barrier to shikai was broken, the training would become easier. Now it seemed futility daunted his endeavor, the empty feeling locking itself in the pit of his stomach.

Hitoshi would often train with him during class, although he too had not achieved shikai release yet. Physical prowess with the blade exponentially increased during their meetings, and though neither could call out zanpakuto, their swordsmanship did not deficit. Byakuya enjoyed their time together, finding the boy's attitude refreshing against stale Kuchiki elder drabbling.

Needless to say after a few weeks, the fatigue caught up with him. Silently he collided with his bed, his body refusing to move.

Outwardly he didn't look tired, but obviously that was an ability that Byakuya had; his nonchalance even in a sleep deprived state was something only he could accomplish.

Hisana. It felt like forever since he seen her. Ever since this whole fiasco with his father started, he barely had time to do anything else but train. Now, in the still of his bedroom, he thought of her; dark locks of hair, her lighthearted laugh, deep blue eyes that seen with all clarity…he missed her.

Byakuya was proud of the fact that despite his work load he was able to write letters to inform her of his progress. Even after her discharge from fourth squad, he saw to it that notes made it to her home in Rukongai. It was the least he could do.

Despite the lack of sleep, he could not close his eyes and rest. He realized he was in full attire; he was too tired to remove it. Byakuya noticed that he still thought of Hisana; an impulse to see her overwhelmed his senses and stirred his limbs, effectively preventing any sleep from coming.

He glanced at the time. It was _late_.

Before he realized what he was doing, he had shunpo from the window of his room, headed toward Rukongai district.

Amazingly the tea house was still open; he wondered if it ever closed. The ethereal tree still branched in front of the exterior, its pink leaves glistening against the dark sky.

Byakuya's idea was simple. He would visit for a few moments, then return to his quarters to sleep. At least he would have a chance to see her.

Not many patrons had stayed until this late. Empty tables had their chairs turned upside down on the tabletop. Murmurs escaped from corners people still occupied.

Then he saw her.

Hisana had not changed since the first moment he first laid eyes on her; the girl's radiance emanated from the bar as though a being not of this world.

She was beautiful.

A breath caught in his throat as she looked at him. Her gaze was captifying.

"Byakuya-san!" she said, running to him and colliding with his larger frame. Obviously her strength returned after being treated at fourth, her sheer force almost toppling him in her wake.

He could only reciprocate the hug, her warmth encircling his body in the embrace.

"I got your letters! Thank you for writing to me." She smiled, and it felt like his heart soared. He felt a smile that hadn't dared cross his face in the last weeks without her.

"I…missed you." He admitted. Pulling teeth would have been easier than producing that statement.

Hisana blushed, and returned the comment. "I missed you too."

"I have been busy."

"I know." she circled his hand with her own.

"Soon I will be appointed captain of sixth squad."

Her eyes dropped, a look of sadness crossed her face. "I guess you won't be coming around that much, then."

A look flashed across her face, as if remembering something important. Anger played a part in her expression as she spoke. "How come you never told me?"

"What?" Byakuya asked, a bit more than perplexed.

"That you were a Kuchiki!"

Byakuya blinked. "I told you my father was Kuchiki Taicho."

"That's not the same thing! I figured that maybe you were adopted, many of the noble houses do that, you know." She still looked agitated. "_Kuchiki_ Byakuya, future captain of sixth division. I never put two and two together; news doesn't travel well to these parts of Rukongai."

Byakuya still failed to understand her anger. "Why does that matter?"

"Because you are a noble!" she practically clenched her teeth, hissing the statement. "I can't be with you. I can't…care about you. You're on a completely different level than me – I'm just a girl from Rukongai."

Byakuya glared at the statement it all its idiocy. Until now, he had the same doubts in his mind about their current relationship; coming from Hisana's lips, it sounded like the most ridiculous reason that ever existed. His hand reflexively went to Hisana's chin raising her eyes to meet his own. The pools forming made this gut wrench.

"I…care about you, regardless of what station you hold." There. He said it.

Their lips crushed together, Hisana pushing against him with reckless abandon, weeks of pent up frustration releasing itself on Byakuya's lips.

The Kuchiki noble returned the fervor, logic standing aside from his already armor clad resolve. Nothing would prevent him from holding her like this, the surge of warmth on his lips enough to detain him.

Cautiously, she led him to a room upstairs from the bar. Throwing a casual comment to the other barmaid to watch the tables, she continued the trek until she came to a room that contained a cot and other dormitory things. Closing the door behind them and locking it, she slid toward Byakuya slowly and hesitantly, enclosing his arms around her.

Byakuya panicked. He had never been in a situation like this. Mentally going over formal lessons in his mind, he discovered that he was yet again completely unprepared for what would evidently take place.

Silently his robes were undone, displaying the very tone and developed upper half to the welcoming fingers of Hisana. Lips roamed over his chest, stopping at the nipple jutting out from his porcelain skin. Shocking chills sent racing across his spine at her touch, the cold room wreaking havoc with the wet trails across bare flesh.

He closed his eyes to get a grip on the explosion of feelings consuming him, his hands brushed over the thin straps of her dress and across her neck. His fingers snagged the cloth, the material falling away to reveal her exposed body.

Leaning into a kiss, they edged toward the mattress, their legs getting caught up with one another and sprawling out on the surface. Hisana giggled, incurring a exhale in his own chest.

Looking up at him in surprise, she breathed. "Did you just laugh?"

Stopping short, he checked his mental registry. "It seems so." The corners of his mouth turned up at the ends.

The hakama was shrugged away, revealing the rest of his pale torso, quickly searched over by Hisana. Her delicate touch made him shiver, her small hands drawing thin lines along defined back muscles.

Lips came together again, Byakuya propping himself over the beautiful woman. Roaming across her neck and collarbone, he noticed a scar on her chest along the breastbone, deep red mark scarring otherwise light pink skin.

"What is this?" he asked, trailing a finger over the rough patch. Reflexively Hisana's hand came up to his.

"N-Nothing."

"Where did it come from?"

"During the hollow intrusion. Some shrapnel, Unohana Taicho said."

"I see." A pang of anger resonated in his stomach. Perfect skin like this should never be marred by the likes of any creature.

"Its okay, Unohana Taicho said that it would eventually disappear over time." She ghost traced the old wound. "Besides, it is a reminder of how you saved me."

Kisses brushed each other's lips again, Byakuya stopping to admire her beauty.

He would have died for her then – he would never let anything happen to her.

Nothing would change that.

Slowly he slid in between her legs, settling his weight evenly on his knees.

Consciously staving the indecency of the act, his mind fought to control logic tendencies preventing him from taking her then. All of her was spread out before him, willing to accept his passion, lust – everything. Why was he hesitating?

Suddenly he knew. Byakuya didn't want this to be frivolous and unplanned. He truly cared about her, and he wanted to prove his loyalty.

"Marry me." The words escaped before he could give a second thought.

Hisana's eyes went wide as an audible gasp was heard. "What? But how? We can't…"

"I will find a way. Your station does not matter to me."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Yes Byakuya…I will."

With the bond spoken, Byakuya enclosed their lips, sealing their union.

Gently he pressed into her, and she breathed in.

Never had the noble Kuchiki ever felt such an exotic heat immerse him; he was hot and cold at the same time, shaking with the uncontrollable emotions that flooded him. Knowing that this was wrong but feeling the exact opposite plagued his senses. The beast inside clawed for a way out, creating a lust induced fervor as he glided in and out of the tight space.

Hisana pulled on his kenseikan, the clip promptly falling out of place and unfurling the tightly wound hair from its prison. The locks fell, covering half lidded eyes in silken raven colored strands.

Muscles rolled, honed through weeks of battle training. Though fatigue still plagued him, the heat of passion drew him on, his well defined tone shifting through needed motions.

Byakuya couldn't think, the voice of reason curled inside while lust spurred his consciousness. He needed to taste Hisana, smell her, feel her – more than he could bear. Kisses roamed her body, the small frame driving his insatiable desire further as she leaned into him, her dark eyes gazing into his own.

Compassion between the two lovers lasted throughout; even as their spent bodies lay close to each other sharing warmth, they embraced, pulling closer together.

Silence claimed the room, steady breathing the only sound disturbing the darkness. Both feared if they spoke, the spell would be broken and they would be sent to their menial separate existences, withdrawing from the binding force keeping them together.

Byakuya wanted to speak, but disturbing the soundless barrier scared him. Accumulation of breaking noble rules would surely crush him the moment his logic kicked back in, as soon as he was gone from her. Here things felt right; as soon as the real world struck however, he would have to deal with the consequences of his actions. Everything that he said up until now was impulsive, miscalculated, and altogether unfathomable to a noble of his stature. All of this was a huge mistake according to the laws he was taught to uphold.

That moment he realized that he didn't care.

It came as a surprise to Byakuya; his first rebellion in the whole of his existence in Soul Society. It felt good and wrong at the same time; his insides were screaming that his actions meant something while his mind logically informed him that he couldn't have done something more idiotic. One was heavily outweighing the other the scales tipping solely to that of the woman lying next to him.

As if reflexively, she snuggled deeper into his strong arms. They tightened around her as she lightly dozed, her breathing slow and peaceful.

He would defy the rules of Seireitei for her. Hisana meant more to him than anything else.

* * *

Better? Worse? Still good? I'd love to have feedback. :) 


	10. Iron Intention

The plot gets a bit thicker, yes? As the captaincy coronation gets closer, more situations are revealed.

* * *

Iron Intention

Light cascaded in from the window, causing his eyes to squint uncomfortably as they opened into the morning sun. The brilliant yellow beams filled the rosy sky, red and purples reflecting from the low clouds nestled in the distance.

Mind failing him, he tried vainly to brush the haze away and focus on the upcoming day's training as he had for weeks; school with Hitoshi, battle practice with his father since the man had insisted trying to coax Senbonzakura from its sealed state. Maybe he would be able to write a letter to Hisana to inform her of his current situation…

Wait. Where _was_ he?

His eyes flashed open as his eyes scanned the room. Not his quarters. Flailing at his senses, he picked off each attribute and what information it had to offer instantaneously:

There were some strange noises coming from…a downstairs area: Also, a sharp breathing sound at his side.

An odor of food cooking entered his waking state.

Somehow he was disrobed.

His mind filling him in on the details upon awakening itself, he realized that he never left the tea house. Hisana was still by his side, though she appeared to be arousing as well, her shallow breaths indicating so.

Byakuya had never experienced waking without constant knowledge of the environment around him, his mind never stopping the continuous cycle of keeping tabs, even as he slept. For the first time, he was caught completely off guard by the new surroundings, as though his mind was fully at rest while he was asleep. Surprisingly for the amount of sleep given, he felt better rested than he had…well, ever.

Realizing that he had shot upright in alert of his surroundings, his muscles began to relax again, Byakuya letting his heart rate return to normal pace. Then the next realization was struck.

What time was it?

Eyes widening at the implication, he searched the room for a clock, then vainly tried to discern the time from the sunrise. Early, but he wasn't sure the exact hour.

"Hmm?" came a small sound from below him. It was so appealing in nature that Byakuya was tempted to press back into the sheets. Gazing on the dark haired beauty beside him, everything in his heart gave out.

Beautiful wasn't a word that could describe her, it lacked in all refined dignity of the mere sight of her. The thought upturned his thin lips in a genuine smile.

Azure pools rested on the sculpted body, then turned upward to the dark thoughtful ones.

"You stayed."

Any resolve to go to class or anything else went out the window. Byakuya had to ensure that last night was true and his mind hadn't dreamt the whole thing up. Certainly waking up beside her was enough, but it begged the real of her skin on his own.

Lips parted as he sent his tongue to explore her taste. Sweetness of sleep still clung to her breath as she exhaled into his mouth, savoring the velvety texture of tongue. His hand absentmindedly ran along the length of her body, resting at the curve of her hip. Her body trembled at his touch, returning with her own hands against his chest.

Emotions welled in Byakuya's eyes, a feat not so easily accomplished as masking them; he wanted her to see what he was feeling, he never wanted to hide that from her. Carefully his reiatsu unfolded itself behind the barrier he created.

There was silence again as she took in the menagerie of feelings Byakuya kept locked away.

A whisper regretted breaking the silence, but affirmed its existence with the weight of words.

"I love you. Hisana."

Academy and training went smoothly for the remaining days. Though Senbonzakura remained sealed, that was the only unfortunate downfall. 

Byakuya noticeably seen less and less of one Ichimaru Gin. Apparently Aizen Taicho had taken a peculiar liking to the new academy recruit, and after a few weeks of zanpakuto training promoted him to lieutenant status of his own fifth squad. That student also seemed to be one of the quickest to release and maintain a shikai form, though Byakuya personally had not witnessed it. Ukitake stated that it was through Aizen's training that the student mastered that ability so quickly, hence his reason for having regularly scheduled visits from each of the thirteen captains during class.

Maybe the boisterous student would learn other traits from the fifth squad captain as well; Aizen appeared to be respectful of the other members in Gotei Thirteen. The informal way of referring to others as 'kun' and 'chan' had a grating effect on the Kuchiki noble.

Today, however, was the last meeting with Kuchiki Taicho before the Captaincy ceremony. It would be held in a matter of days.

Hoping that he would have the chance to talk about marriage arrangements with the elder man, Byakuya hid any nervousness or insecurities, though they continuously ate at his stomach.

After the third and last unsuccessful attempt to call Senbonzakura from slumber, the two Kuchiki nobles moved sit down at an elaborately decorated bench. The location of this meeting was in the Kuchiki's own training hall, reserved for only the regal residents of the household. Even then it was rare that anyone in the clan would use it.

"Kuchiki Byakuya." The sudden formal tone drew Byakuya's mind out from the depths of his musings and straight onto the face of the captain.

Slowly the elder's hands rose, unwrapping the pale scarf ever-present in the elder captains' wardrobe. Byakuya had seen it time and time before, denoting it as an item of significant value and importance. Age of the silken material was not known to him, though he never recalled seeing the captain without it – the object had some historical value.

"This is the Kuchiki family heirloom." He elaborated, still twisting the cloth from around his neck. "My father owned it, as well as his father before him. This scarf has seen five centuries of Kuchiki nobility, making it one of the oldest possessions in our clan."

The cloth draped over his lap, folding neatly on itself as the remainder came off of his shoulders and into a neat pile. "This scarf signifies our nobility – it was handmade by the greatest master weaver in Soul Society, from the very flowers of our garden. It is by far our greatest treasure."

Byakuya gazed upon the silken material. One would think its delicate nature would deem it fragile because of its thin composition, but its integrity over the years countered that argument. Not even a stain existed on the fabric, a slight luster glinting on the surface.

"His cloth is a testament to our resiliency as a clan. Wear it well, Kuchiki Byakuya." With that, the captain moved closer, ceremoniously wrapping it around his son's shoulders in the proper way. "Never let this touch the ground."

"The induction is not for a few days; why would you give me this now?" curiosity bit at him.

The older Kuchiki gentleman placed his hands on his shoulders. "You have proven to me more than enough that you are your own man, now. I believe that your decisions have got you this far, and all of it has been on your own. I could have never asked for a better son."

The sudden improper tone caught Byakuya off guard. What was the captain saying? Why did this conversation seem to be weighing more than should be merited?

A glance at his father indicated a smile on his face. Byakuya could detect reiatsu from the man, unbound and flowing to him. The feeling appalled him and fascinated him at the same time.

"I am dying." Came the short, dull phrase. In any other connotation Byakuya would be the least bit surprised. Coming from the man of stone, the immovable unrelenting man, it was horrible. An excruciating pain shot through his mind at the thought of death claiming the strongest man he had ever known.

The reiatsu from the man confirmed the statement. It was more than unbearable.

"Explain." Byakuya said, teeth almost clenched despite himself.

"Nothing out of the ordinary; it's just my time." The taicho seemed older then, as if letting Byakuya see his frailty.

He couldn't stand it. Conflicting feelings pressed against his temples: His father, a static character in his upbringing, talking of his own death. Byakuya should show little concern for one who never was around – but still, this man had always embodied the epitome of strength and endurance, very admirable traits to Byakuya.

Kuchiki Taicho, sixth division captain, twenty seventh head of Kuchiki clan, did not just _die_.

"That is why you will be assuming your role of elder so soon, though I made best accommodations for you in such short amount of time."

Byakuya was almost fuming inside; how could the captain so calmly admit that he would die and turn the Kuchiki house over to him? It was ludicrous! 

"I refuse to believe this." Byakuya calmly stated, though his gut burned with anger.

"Believe what you will then." The tone snapped into place as the tone Byakuya knew so well. "The induction ceremony will be my last moment as captain; fourth and twelfth division deemed that my last capable night."

Taken aback by the turn he stared at the older man. Fourth _and_ twelfth?

Producing a small bottle from his kimono, the captain emptied the contents into his hand. Small white pills fell out individually, Byakuya noticing the sixth division crest in black print on the round orbs.

"These are the pills I've been using to sustain myself for the past month. As you see, I have three left." Promptly the captain swallowed one down dry. "Twelfth division created these per my request, so that I may have the time to train you."

Byakuya swallowed hard. This whole time, his father had been looking out for the clan's greater good. Unknown to Byakuya, he was also looking out for his son's.

"I am proud of the man you have grown to be. I will be proud of the captain you will become." The taicho's eyes softened considerably, wrapping Byakuya in a wave of denial and guilt.

"Arigato…otōsan."

Byakuya stiffened at first against the strong arm that encircled him and slapped him on the back. Before he could consider reciprocating, the captain had moved away.

"Be prepared for the ceremony; I will not be easily defeated." The iron clad man announced. The wall of reiatsu blocked his path as solidly as ever.

As he watched the man glide swiftly away, Byakuya was pelted with things that he wanted to say, feelings that he wanted to express. In all of the time he knew him, _this_ conversation had opened pathways he needed to explore. Two days was not enough to get his mind together.

"You really shouldn't be so uptight, Byakuya." Hitoshi stated. "You're so pent up it's scary!"

Being with Hitoshi during class was amusing to say the least; more and more, the boy had opened up to the Kuchiki noble, often saying very interesting and openly honest opinions about everything.

"What do you say, Byakuya, you and me – we'll change the face of Soul Society in no time! We'll both be captains, right? I want to lead second district, and you can be sixth. Then we'll really turn some heads!" Hitoshi wrapped an arm around the stiff Shinigami, who tried to maintain a dignified pose.

"As you wish…taicho," Byakuya stated.

After a moment, Hitoshi realized that Byakuya seemed to be toying around. "Wha-! Hey!"

Byakuya was not the type to associate on a friendly level with anyone. Still this relationship was probably the most easy going that he'd ever concocted, reminding him of Hisana's. Despite all that, Byakuya somewhere did care for the student, though he could never be wholly aware of it.

"Did you hear?"

Byakuya didn't answer, but his attention shifted toward his classmate.

"I heard Ukitake Taicho talking about it with Aizen Taicho. Third District lost their captain."

Not much for eavesdropping, the news had caught him unaware.

"Supposedly it happened within the past few hours. A routine hollow investigation did him in. I feel bad for the squad – I can't imagine what they're going through."

Byakuya pondered. _Two_ new captains would be making their debut in the Gotei Thirteen at the same time.

"I wonder who they have picked out for the captain. It has to be that Ikasen guy – isn't he the lieutenant?"

Byakuya knew better than that. Rarely was the vice captain appointed to such a major role as a successor. Usually the new captain would be selected by Yamamoto himself, then the taicho would select their own fukutaicho. That was common procedure.

"Maybe I'll put up my name for Third – that squad seems pretty good." Hitoshi smiled, poking the Kuchiki in his ribs. Used to the prodding, Byakuya didn't flinch.

There was no doubt that Nakata Hitoshi was training harder since their time together began; Byakuya noticed that the boy's attitude toward becoming a full fledged shinigami had amplified. To see the student working so hard was indeed inspiring. Honesty, integrity, hard working – Hitoshi contained endearing qualities that he would find exemplary in a new captain: Much more than some of the hopeful recruits striving for the newly opened role.

Still, the organized meeting of Seireitei to discuss motions for filling the role properly was beyond him; he had no say in those discussions. Surely the Soul Society doctrine was best for handling proper procedure, therefore better suited to appoint a new shinigami.

Byakuya frowned at the idea of his upcoming duel with Kuchiki Taicho. If that were the case, why did he have to go through with this ridiculous fight with his father?

"What are you thinking?" Hitoshi poked him again. "You're always stuck in self reflection mode."

Byakuya grudgingly answered. "My own captaincy induction."

Hitoshi smiled against his rather unpleasant expression. "Man, you don't know how lucky you have it, do you? Sixth division is going to be yours; you have a fair shot and no one can take that away from you. It's not like the rest of us – I fight and train, and what will I make? Third or fourth seat, possibly lieutenant if I work my ass off."

Byakuya blinked. Maybe he had overlooked the fact that his role as Kuchiki elder made captaincy much more attainable; perhaps dwelling on it seemed unmerited.

"Arigato, Hitoshi. That was – enlightening."

"Don't worry about it, Kuchiki-san. " That ever present grin sparkled in his eyes. "I have faith in you."

* * *

AN: This was originally longer, but it seemed better as two parts. I'll post the next soon, okay? 


	11. Taming Wayward Petals

Finally, the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Ukitake's class at this point consisted of training amongst the different groups. All were a bit shaky on their shikai release, though the constant practice definitely improved their abilities. Dedicating to physical training then became the best course of action, under the careful supervision of Ukitake, Hanatarou, and the newest addition, Kyoraku.

After the hollow incident, Kyoraku took an extreme interest in helping with the class. His intention was not known, but the many times he would glance over to Ukitake indicated concern for the shinigami's well being. However, the pink outfitted captain did little to deter Ukitake's teachings; he would simply watch and observe the classroom.

After class was dismissed, Ukitake walked toward Byakuya as he often did, though something in his voice denoted a change.

"Kuchiki-san, a word, please."

Byakuya waited, attention fixed on the taicho.

"Your ceremony is not long from now, correct?"

"Hai."

"I am aware of your clan's procedure of succession. Have you had any progress in shikai, yet?"

Byakuya bowed his head slightly. Admitting this would be a tough endeavor.

"No, taicho." Feeling a slight sting of failure he glanced at Ukitake.

The grim countenance he wore was no surprise. "Normally continuing with your training would be the best course of action, but time is pressing; you need to know your shikai – most importantly, you need to communicate with your zanpakuto."

Byakuya didn't respond. Mastering his zanpakuto was an important ordeal, especially when faced with Kuchiki Taicho – a well trained and experienced captain.

"For safety reasons as well," Kyoraku thumbed his hat. "A rampant spiritual power amongst a large crowd – especially with an omnidirectional zanpakuto, could be dangerous." His tone was casual and even, discerning no immediate action in his voice.

Byakuya stared. They must have formulated a plan, then.

Prompted by Ukitake, Byakuya followed the two captains to Thirteenth squad. Upon entering the chamber, Ukitake veered into a small room located off of the main hall. Closing the door, the three took places around a small central round table.

It was a tiny room compared to the grand size of Kuchiki estate. There were no windows, the only source of light emitted from a lone candle in the middle of the table. It had been lit for some time, the wax had melted down into the fitting, creating a small pool of hardened yellow material.

Yes, this room seemed like a closet, and it was beginning to make Byakuya a bit queasy.

"This is my meditation room. No one enters besides myself and Kyoraku." Ukitake assumed a cross-legged pose, breathing heavily enough to hear. "I often come here to deal with my illness."

Brown eyes gazed into dark blue ones. "I also resolve internal conflicts here, which I believe may be the problem to your zanpakuto dilemma."

Byakuya mimicked Ukitake's pose, but watched in silence.

"A zanpakuto is the physical representation of a part of yourself. Therefore it has a personality much like your own. My guess is that you need to find the part of you your zanpakuto amplifies and tap into it. At least then you'll be able to communicate."

Ukitake produced a satchel from one of the low drawers in a cabinet behind him. A dish was set out, as well as a small cone that was placed into it. The captain used the candle to ignite the object, and after it burned for a moment, blew out the flame. A wisp of smoke drifted in the air, causing Byakuya to stifle a cough.

"Its bit strong, I know." Ukitake chuckled. "It's a meditation device that I asked Twelfth division to concoct for me. It aids my immune system, however it also inhibits negative energy. Just in case."

Byakuya looked at the two men. Ukitake remained straight and alert in his posture, however Kyoraku had produced a bottle from one of the sleeves of his haori and slumped into a reclined position.

"Hm." Byakuya muttered, still not sure how this fiasco would benefit zanpakuto training.

_Why __have I been awakened from my slumber?_

Byakuya froze, eyes widened. That voice…

_Kuchiki Byakuya, I demand an answer_. Its tone was not challenging as such, but very direct.

"I…have been attempting to call you."

_You are not ready, musuko._ The voice was mildly pleased at its response. _I could determine that the last time we fought together._

"I do not understand."

_What is there to understand, musuko? Your attacks are misdirected and slow. I cannot lend you my power._

Byakuya felt a tinge of heat against his cheeks. It seemed that his zanpakuto enjoyed belittling him and degrading him.

_It__'s not like that, musuko_. The tone chided him slightly and he felt a warm sensation flow around him; the spirit seemed to be – comforting – him? _You are just not ready._

The admission did nothing to sate Byakuya's mounting frustration. How could he, Kuchiki Byakuya, perfectionist and accomplished future heir, be unprepared?

_Don't worry, musuko. Try contacting me again in a few years? Then we shall see if you are better suited._

Byakuya had never felt so much anger burning behind his eyes. He would not accept a disembodied soul telling him how incompetent he was. If it were possible, he would toss the sword off of Sōkyoku cliff just for his own satisfaction.

_I guess I can't blame you – then again no one has taught you properly_…

He was about to retaliate before the spirit continued.

_About me._

Byakuya's emotions had ceased at the admission. "What?"

_Do you not know the pain you inflict upon me? Day after day of your lifeless tirade and your faultless façade?_

Suddenly Byakuya was overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings, though not his own.

_Kuchiki__s and their senseless drabble. You and your father are exactly the same, and I refuse to listen._

Byakuya's mind raced. He could feel the howl of spiritual pressure contained within the sword. It was so loud, it was deafening. Somehow he knew he brought this on – maybe a test? – from the spirit.

He thought about himself, and the first time they fought. What was it about himself that the zanpakuto embodied?

_I will never give in to you!_The zanpakuto was angry, a gust of reiatsu blew through out the room and threatened to tear down the interior.

Byakuya was steadily thinking; what was different now than during that battle? The sword at his belt expanded in power exponentially, drawing off of his own reiatsu. He could only guess what would happen if he didn't end this soon.

Wait.

Resolve. He had resolve.

The pulse from the sword diminished a bit, but recovered quickly. The spirit retaliated with another blow. Even Kyoraku with his normally half-lidded expression seemed to tense against the spiritual charge.

_You cannot force me to listen__…_The voice quieted, dripping with hatred and malice.

'_Your zanpakuto is a companion, a part of yourself', _Ukitake taicho had said. _In some way, these voiced opinions are something I truly believe as well_, Byakuya thought. _If that is the case_…

"No - I will not." Byakuya firmly stated, raising his reiatsu to meet that of the zanpakuto. The spiritual force flickered and retreated against the rise of energy.

He thought of that first battle, when Senbonzakura cut down the hollow. The petals were so infinite, they were hard to track down all at once; a few may have never traveled back to the blade. A vision of pain filtered in his mind as the zanpakuto fit the remaining pieces together, unable to wholly connect. _This must be the pain of which she spoke_, trailed Byakuya, focusing intently on the floating petals.

It was suddenly clear; Senbonzakura needed complete concentration to wield _and_ direct. The petals once separated had to be directed entirely by him and condensed back into one blade.

He could only guess how much pain he must have caused, noting the abundant amount of petals everywhere upon defeating the hollow.

"I…apologize."

The spirit's power wavered and declined slightly.

"I never intended to hurt you."

Byakuya turned to face Ukitake, and bowed slightly in earnest. "I appreciate your help in this matter; I believe that I know now why my zanpakuto has been behaving the way it has."

Ukitake nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

Senbonzakura, though a strong zanpakuto, needed the symbiotic relationship with her wielder to fully unleash and maintain her power. It seemed that instead of amplifying a specific trait, the spirit became infused with them, adding strength to Byakuya's abilities.

"Will you be able to summon and control her?" Kyoraku's eyebrow lifted slightly, denoting his concern.

"I…" Byakuya stopped and felt inside himself. "I believe with proper training I can. Senbonzakura needs complete concentration and I can admit that doesn't concern me; however I do need a confined area to wield her efficiently – that is until I can fully control the petals."

Ukitake seemed to be thinking as hard on the subject as Byakuya. "Yes, I believe that to be the case as well. Do you have any engagements at present?"

Since Byakuya had stopped meeting with his father, he had not led such a full schedule as of late. However he did want to propose the matter of his marriage to Hisana before the ceremony. Still the situation with his zanpakuto was an issue of importance; his entire future with Hisana hinged on how well he performed during his initiation.

"I can afford to delay any meetings if you have something in mind, Ukitake Taicho," Byakuya plainly stated, never taking his eyes off of the captain.

"Good. To our next destination," The pale shinigami stood, leaning against an offered arm from Kyoraku. Byakuya hadn't noticed until now, but Ukitake's breathing had become more labored since entering the chamber; now it was obvious that the captain's ailment had become more aggressive.

"Are you sure about this, old friend?" Kyoraku asked quietly, almost in a whisper. "You really should be resting."

"I'm fine, Kyoraku. My illness is forever, but I believe Byakuya here has more pressing matters…" Ukitake coughed lightly, clearing his throat of the fluid threatening to spill over into his voice.

"Okay," Kyoraku agreed without allowing Ukitake to finish the sentence. "But I'm coming, too."

The white haired shinigami simply nodded and made his way from the room. Byakuya simply followed, silently watching the two acquaintances walking together.

* * *

"This," The pale, thin hand gestured, "Is the testing facility." Ukitake's breathing was shaky and uneven, coming in short, labored gasps. Kyoraku motioned for him to take a seat, which he wholeheartedly claimed.

Byakuya only took in the environment, letting the captain regain his composure. The room resembled a metal box, save for a grate in the wall leading to the ventilation shaft. It was a large room, enough to accommodate a one on one battle with ease.

Kyoraku continued in place of the ailing shinigami. "Twelfth division was kind enough to let us borrow this training hall for the time being. This area should provide you with enough space to practice."

"Arigato," Byakuya bowed, "You both have done so much to assist me."

"It's nothing," Kyoraku's lopsided smile showed the glint of his teeth. "Soon you'll be your own captain, eh? More an acquaintance, less a student. Captains tend to look out for one another," Kyoraku settled down next to Ukitake, producing a bottle from inside his coat. Instead of downing the sake himself, he offered the bottle to Ukitake, who only shook his head in response.

Ukitake looked up at Byakuya, pointing to the chamber. "We'll stay out here in the antechamber while you practice inside. Take as long as you need," the pale shinigami weakly smirked.

Shutting the door behind him, Byakuya walked to the center of the room. The bright overhead lights lit every corner of the chamber, causing the matte metal surface to shine in vibrant patterns along the walls and floor. It was surprisingly quiet; though the room was spacious his footsteps did not echo: there must have been some kind of special seal to create this kind of environment.

Byakuya took a breath before beginning. What he was getting himself into, he was not sure; the last time Senbonzakura came to him was in a moment of peril. How would he proceed now?

Taking the blade in his hand, he raised the sword so that he could gaze upon its magnificence. It was a beautiful katana, the metal rippling across its surface like waves in the ocean. The silver craftsmanship was like nothing he had ever seen before, the embossed enamel petals were amazingly detailed. The sword seemed so whole and intact – how could this blade simply scatter into an infinite number of petals so easily?

Byakuya closed his eyes and concentrated on a vision of cherry blossoms falling swirling in the wind. He thought of the teahouse and the sacred tree that stood watched over Rukongai. He thought of Hisana.

Byakuya attempted to rest his forehead of the cool metal; instead of the hardened material he expected, soft, and inconceivably smooth surface greeted him. His eyes opened to an amazing sight – the soft, pink glow of the sword and the tumbling petals of Senbonzakura.

_I'll let you try here, Musuko_, the voice called out to him. _Don't disappoint me_.

The entire blade was gone now, petals listlessly rolling across the ground. How could he wield her?

Byakuya thought back to when the hollow attacked him. All he had to do was focus, and the petals followed his line of attention. He imagined a target much like he would in kido practice and intently stared at the empty space.

It was surprising how quick and efficient Senbonzakura was. Unlike kido, the transaction was instantaneous. Petals scraped across the wall and along the metal surface, making an ear splitting screech along the way.

_This,_ thought Byakuya, _was very interesting_.

* * *

The pain in her chest was unbearable, causing her to drop the ceramic tea pot in her hand. In clattered noisily against the bar and fell to the floor, shattering into countless shards. Tea dripped onto the floor from the broken pot, but all that Hisana could focus on was the searing pain tearing at her insides.

It was like someone was ripping at her from the inside.

"Hisana, sweet, are you alright?" One of the other barmaids rushed over to her, avoiding the mess on the floor.

Hisana held up a hand. "I'm alright Mai," she breathed. "Just give me a moment."

Instinct lends itself certain abilities of insight; this capability offers the capacity to understand.

In that moment, Hisana knew something was terribly wrong.


	12. The Shaping of a Man

Chapter twelve is here! I had to write a little in advance to catch up, so the next chapter should be out sooner than this one took. Enjoy!

* * *

The Shaping of a Man

"I can't believe it!" Hitoshi growled, banging his hand again to vent his anger. "What the hell does that Ichimaru have that I don't?"

"Still your anger, Hitoshi," Byakuya responded, though the news surely caught him off guard as well.

With the news of third division losing its captain, the quick replacement was refreshing – the choice of captain was, however, surprising to say the least. With only serving a month as vice captain to Aizen, Ichimaru Gin was promoted to captain level, filling the role of the missing leader.

Hitoshi was still muttering incomprehensibly to himself as Byakuya stared out into the training arena.

This was to be their last session together before the induction ceremony. Byakuya felt a pang of loss as he gazed on Hitoshi.

The partner looked at him, apparently still fuming to himself. After a second of visual connection, Hitoshi's expression softened.

"Hell, if you're going to be captain too, then it's not so bad. At least I know one person deserves the role."

"Your praise is unneeded…however, I appreciate the gesture." Byakuya heard himself say. Despite his upbringing, being the subject of another person's admiration made him feel a bit…squeamish. Seeing the look from Hitoshi didn't help the matter.

Then again, Byakuya remembered feeling the same thing while with Hisana. Was this a regular occurrence then? This strange emotion…

Maybe this was the right time.

"Hitoshi?"

"Hm?"

Byakuya paused. Was he sure this was the right decision? Glancing at the brown haired shinigami from his peripheral, he noted the clear detection of concern.

Taking a cleansing breath, he continued.

"I…Once I become captain, my availability will be limited."

"Hai. I know. Well it was nice having you around, Byakuya." Hitoshi spoke, blatant disappointment and – sadness? – in his voice. Byakuya could hardly stand the disheartened expression.

"That is a situation I plan to remedy, among others." Byakuya turned suddenly, casting a determined stare toward his male counterpart. "When I become captain, I will need a trustworthy lieutenant."

Hitoshi stared blankly. A thought made his eyes widen and his jaw drop. "Are you…do you mean…?"

"Nakata Hitoshi." Byakuya formally stated. "Will you take on the duties as deemed of a fukutaicho for sixth division?"

"Seriously?" Hitoshi glared in disbelief. Quickly though, he regained some semblance of proper etiquette. "My captain, I will except the duties thus bestowed upon me," he spoke, determined to hold a straight face.

Once, and though it was only a chuckle, did Byakuya share a laugh with Hitoshi.

It was short lived as the thoughts of the commencement loomed on him again.

There was a matter that he needed to attend to first.

"Hitoshi. I must take care of a few things before the ceremony…"

"Don't worry about it, Byakuya," Hitoshi interrupted. "I'll catch up with you after you make captain."

Parting ways, Byakuya walked quickly toward sixth division headquarters. He needed to talk with his father.

"Taicho, sir."

A gesture indicated the fifth seat to talk.

"Kuchiki Byakuya has requested an audience with you."

"Please, send him in."

At the flourish of the shinigami uniform, the captain made certain the future head of Kuchiki clan understood his place.

"It is late, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Byakuya hardly considered mid-day to be 'late'; it seemed more or less an effort to retain control and command. Ignoring the comment, he continued.

"I have a request, Kuchiki Taicho."

"Make it quick." The older noble stated, dutifully preparing paperwork for the following day.

"I wish to marry."

Pen stopped scribbling on the paper for a few moments before resuming.

"Is that so? To whom has my son been so smitten?"

"Her name is Hisana."

"Really?" Pen skritching ceased again, as the captain thought briefly. "I do not recognize the name. Which clan is she from?"

"She is not."

Silence.

Byakuya knew the captain heard him. He also knew the response he would get from his more than strict father.

The elder captain still had not said anything. What did this mean?

"You know that the clan cannot accept such behavior."

"Hai, Taicho. However I will not accept that answer."

Fingers pressed against each other as the captain rested his chin against his hands.

"The only way to allow such behavior is through the counsel, or to be the head of Kuchiki clan. I cannot be an advocate." The captain's eyes pierced Byakuya's in a way that he had never known. "The only way to become head of the house is through the induction ceremony. I am powerless to grant your wish, my son." The noble picked up his pen and set to writing again. "I know that the elders will never allow a commoner to reside in the Kuchiki clan," he continued, "However your decision once you become head will be indisputable…" The captain trailed off, apparently engrossed again with his work.

Silently, Byakuya turned to leave, the new bit of information buzzing through his thoughts. He was startled when his father spoke again, almost too quietly to hear.

"Consider the ceremony to be my blessing. May your life be everything you intend it to be, my son."

Those words haunted Byakuya. They were heartfelt and open, more than any conversation he had in the past.

The thought of his father dying was becoming more unbearable each day closer to the induction.

Only a handful of hours remained before he would inevitably fight his father.

Twenty, to be exact.

Despite his sincere wishes to keep Hisana uninvolved, the desire to confide in someone about his conflicting emotions. Inevitably he found himself drawn to the teahouse for some sort of reprieve. The sakura tree greeted him first, its glistening petals a magnificent sight to behold.

Expecting to see Hisana upon entering, he found it odd that the she was nowhere to be found.

Sizing up the bar, he looked for a familiar face and took a seat closest to that waitress. It didn't take long for the woman to notice him.

"Oh, I know you…you're Byakuya, correct?"

Byakuya simply nodded, frowning only slightly at the informal mention of his name.

"I'm Mai. Hisana took ill today – she's upstairs if you which to see her."

At the mention of Hisana's disposition he almost relinquished the seat immediately to flash step to the room. Retaining some bit of dignity, he thanked the woman and quickly alighted the stairway.

In all of his visits to the tea house, he had never known Hisana to take ill.

Knocking softly on the door, he hardly waited for a response before turning the doorknob.

She was there, lying on the bed. Her eyes met his and for a moment he felt his troubled mind ease; Hisana was there, radiating her usual exuberance.

"Hey there, handsome," she responded, putting down a book she was reading.

Without thinking Byakuya blurted "Are you alright?"

Her smile calmed his fears, for if Hisana could smile then nothing could be wrong. "I'm better, thank you. I was just – under the weather, that's all."

Byakuya came over to the bedside, gently resting his weight on the corner. She seemed so vibrant and healthy – claiming that she was ill seemed only a fluke. He ran his hand gently through her dark hair. She took his hand in hers, rubbing her cheek against his smooth skin.

"I missed you."

Byakuya leaned forward and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. Hisana returned with more fervor than he expected.

"I thought you were ill," he spoke, surprise clinging to his statement.

"I was, but now that you're here, I'm feeling a little better," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Hm." Byakuya pursed his lips together in a silent objection. Hisana pulled him closer.

"I know what might make me feel better…" she purred, pressing her body against his.

"Hm." Byakuya responded again. "However the prospect of catching the flu before a formal induction ceremony seems less than appealing to me." He only half seriously countered.

"I promise I won't give it to you." She answered coyly.

"I doubt that the matter is for you to decide." He commented; however the effects of Hisana so close already had him reeling, her intoxicating movements quickening his pulse, his heart pounding in his chest.

Their kisses were deep, yet passionate, and though Byakuya preferred light soft kisses, he couldn't resist when Hisana's tongue begged for entry.

His kimono was tugged off, and he slid beneath the covers with her. The hakama came off just as easily sliding the heavier material to the floor. Wanting more contact of skin, Byakuya pressed in behind her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

Hisana sighed, pressing against him as well. The comfort of their bodies was heavenly – he wished that they could remain like this indefinitely.

The serene feeling was replaced by a more earthly desire however, once Hisana reached for his apparent arousal. Slowly, gently, she placed it against the smooth folds of her body and rubbed uninhibitedly against the heated skin.

Byakuya sucked in his breath. She felt so warm and inviting; her quick breaths were enchanting and erotic…it was all he could do to finally have her again.

Slowly he pressed into her.

There was a combined moan as he slipped into her tight wetness. He breathed heavily as each thrust sent him further in until he was buried to the hilt. Hisana clenched around him, sending wayward chills down his back.

"More…" she breathed. He obliged, working the deep thrusts to a timed pace. He rolled onto his knees for better leverage, placing a hand at either side of her waist.

She was openly moaning now, buttocks forced upward as he pushed into her, lovingly but with a vigor that she craved. Sweat rolled down his abdomen as the sensual sound of her cries spurred him on. He was getting close…

He gripped her thighs tighter. The blind lust that swept over him was in full control, he was powerless to stop himself. His body was aching to climax.

Hisana moved then, twisting her body and kissing Byakuya passionately as he buried into her. Deftly she pushed him back, Byakuya mildly irritated by separating their union, until Hisana climbed over his arousal and pressed his slick member back into her, effectively impaling herself on his member.

Byakuya watched as Hisana rolled her hips pressing just so to make him ache again. A dark moan escaped his lips, husky and filled with lust. He watched as Hisana's breasts moved with her body, and he cupped them, gently nuzzling the soft flesh with his lips and lightly teasing the erect nipple.

The need to climax had lessened a little from this position, however watching Hisana's lithe form rocking and thrusting ignited his fervor again. Byakuya found himself meeting her thrusts from his limited position, vying again for his release.

He felt it then, curing again in the pit of his stomach.

"Hisana…I" Byakuya tried, the sentence coming forth more passionate than he intended.

"Byakuya," she responded, kissing him furiously. The timing of her thrusts sped up; he could tell that she was close as well.

"I'm…" he breathed, delirious from the sensuous assault.

She whimpered in pleasure as she felt him grow rigid, riding him with lustful abandon.

They came together, riding blindly through the climax, Byakuya's seed coursing into her with each thrust. He arched up, pressing deep into her body as he felt himself drain, her spasms grasping him from the inside, milking him for everything he had to offer.

Byakuya shuddered, his senses returning to him slowly now that the haze of passion was beginning to recede. Hisana panted openly, cradled onto Byakuya's chest.

"That was amazing…" she finally spoke.

Byakuya kissed her dark hair, hugging her small frame to him as he smiled.

"I agree." He barely whispered.

Pulling the blankets over each other, they curled together in a loving embrace, preparing to sleep after their exhausting session.

"I love you – Hisana." Byakuya breathed against her soft check.

"I love you, Byakuya." She mumbled, already falling fast asleep.

Byakuya did not rest so quickly. Their desire staved off his troubles for the moment, however once their coupling ended, he felt the thoughts creep in again.

He worried about the induction.

Though he had trained diligently, the fear resided in the pit of his stomach that it was not enough. Internally he wondered if he would really be able to defeat his father in open battle.

He would find out in a few short hours.

The courtyard was filled with extravagant decorations, elaborate and ornate designs that indefinitely proved the Kuchiki household fortune. Flowers cascaded from the balconies, framing the stony grey walls with lilac and emerald. The delicate lotus blossom emblazoned on white flags floated quietly above, satisfying the scene of his home.

Byakuya observed the hall with a new perspective.

In its entirety could one hardly guess something so gruesome would be taking place. Family killing family, all for the sake of a title.

Byakuya's frown tightened a little more as he thought of his innocent childhood, framed within these perfect walls. The unsuspecting nature of a boy, the calculating methods of a father. How could no one have told him of the travesty that would inevitably take place?

"This way, Kuchiki-san," a subordinate told him. He hadn't even recognized the poor boy – how long had he lived without wondering who these people were who served him?

There was nothing that could be done about this he thought as he subconsciously prepared for the ceremony. Bathing, washing, and applying the formal robes of his ascension.

Today he would have to fight. Not only for a title, but for his own life.

The last accessory that adorned his robes was something he never wore. It was a symbol of his household that would only be worn on specific days of importance.

The dangling silver points of the necklace glinted in the firelight of the small preparation chamber as he contemplated the use for this heirloom; beginning of adolescence, entrance into the academy, his placement as elder. The only other use for it would be his burial ceremony.

These thoughts had taken him in an uncomfortable territory, his brow furrowed in a caricature of concentration.

Glancing down at the glittering silver, a new thought clashed with the other melancholy thoughts.

This heirloom would be used for another important moment in his life; joining with Hisana in their own ceremony.

The idea brightened his thoughts a little.

The training hall was rearranged and decorated for the event as well. It seemed that the design committee has ill informed about what a battleground was, with the amount of ribbon and flowers everywhere.

The courtyard was an ideal location for the battle, the expanse and open area enough for two shinigami to invoke and control their respective shikai. It appeared that the design committee did have some common knowledge about battle preparations. However there were a fair amount of flowers and greenery decorating the seating area for the spectators. White flags carrying black lotus blossoms were here too, floating silently above him. Even with the droning elder speaking of the ritual and its customs, the courtyard felt so empty and isolated.

Then, it was time.

From the start, neither man moved or raised their weapons. Both seemed to, at the best of their ability, be sizing the other man; daring, waiting for the other to make a move.

Byakuya was in fact wondering what his father would do. What would be the first move? He had never been pitted with his father in combat situations; the whole ordeal was alien, and Byakuya was studying his father like any other adversary in a dangerous situation.

His thoughts were interrupted the starch figure of his father shifted only slightly before disappearing from his line of vision.

His eyes widened. His father was fast. Faster than himself.

He had barely managed to react, the tip of his father's zanpakuto grazing lightly along the fabric on his back. With his own flash step he dodged the attack and positioned himself away from his father, maintaining his fighting stance.

By the time he looked at his previous position, his father was already gone. That could only mean that he was already on the move.

Byakuya was caught unprepared for the attack he knew was coming. Uncharacteristically, he blindly flash stepped away again, barely missing the sideways slash his father had prepared with his unsheathed sword.

White fabric floated to the floor, a shredded piece of Byakuya's robes landing silently on the ground.

"You'll never get anywhere if you keep running," Kuchiki Taicho nonchalantly spoke, his voice booming even in the open area of the courtyard. "Now, face me in combat," he added, raising his zanpakuto toward Byakuya.

The two shinigami flashed again, Byakuya dodging, the captain taking every opportunity to slash at an opening. Growling, The Kuchiki noble sped up the pace. "Stop dodging and draw your sword!"

Byakuya frowned as his father advanced, quick even to the trained eye. Who could believe an ailing man had the capability of moving so fast!

The captain was on him again, spearing his zanpakuto, Byakuya dodging to the left and right of his attacks. The jabs were fast and precise, Byakuya having to use all of his spiritual power to keep up.

His father yelled again, frustration blatant in his roar. "_Stop running and fight me_!"

Byakuya gazed on his father as if for the first time; the malicious gaze in his cold grey eyes, fiery determination burning like stars in those steel orbs like none he had ever seen before.

There was a flicker of blue flame as the captain's reiatsu increased exponentially. The energy of the spiritual power made it difficult to breathe, the weight crushing down on his from across the courtyard.

That power…Byakuya marveled. It was the strongest he had ever felt. Did all captains possess this much strength?

The captain disappeared and this time he needed to unsheathe his sword to prevent his father from severing his saketsu and hakusui. The grinding of steel on steel brought him out of his reflections as Byakuya faced off with his father.

The captain was breathing heavily, moreso than Byakuya would expect from a seasoned fighter. Byakuya tried to dismiss the feeling as his father rushed in, striking with his sword.

Byakuya flash stepped, and the clatter of katana was more than surprising as the captain turned to deflect the attack.

"Good." His father smiled, grinding the sword close. Pulling at his son's shoulder, he then whispered something that only Byakuya could hear. "Don't go easy on me. The elders are watching this fight, trying to determine if you are a capable leader. If you show weakness in handling battle with me, then your initiation will be deemed worthless."

Byakuya gritted his teeth and clashed with his father blade. "I am not holding back," he insisted, though once the words were spoken he couldn't be entirely sure.

The captain smirked, raising a hand to Byakuya's shoulder. "Byakurai."

Byakuya's eyes widened as he rolled sideways away from the blast. The crackle of lighting seared his clothes and burned his skin, and the electrical current jolted his body, nerves seizing from shock as he stumbled and nearly fell backward in retreat.

"I heard that you know how to shikai, Kuchiki Byakuya." The captain mischievously grinned. "Is that so?"

"Hai…" Byakuya's words failed him as his jaw clenched uncontrollably from the current still buzzing through his body. He clutched his shoulder with one hand as he steadied his zanpakuto with the other.

"Then why don't you show me this extraordinary feat?" The captain gestured wide with his blade.

"No." Byakuya whispered.

"What?" The Kuchiki noble glared at his son. There was no way to describe the look of distaste on his face.

"I will not."

_Why not, musuko?_

He was about to answer when he realized the source of the question.

_I will not eviscerate another human being__,_ He thought, hoping to communicate his feelings toward the zanpakuto.

_He asked, musuko. Would you deny him that honor?_ Came the thoughtful reply.

_What honor is there in mutilation?_ Byakuya brows furrowed, frustrated by the response.

_There is so little you know, musuko,_ Senbonzakua chided. _Why would you deny your father the chance to die honorably? By fighting like a coward you rob him of his dignity._

Byakuya clenched his teeth, shifting his pose into an attacking stance. Flash stepping again in an offensive maneuver; he clashed blades with his father once more.

"I asked you a question, boy," The captain growled. "_Do you know how to use your zanpakuto_?"

"My zanpakuto is not to be used on the likes of you." Byakuya retaliated bringing a free hand to his father's chest. "Hadono sanyuichi; _Shakkahou."_

Seeing through the attack, the Kuchiki elder rolled past the blast easily, only to be confronted again, cut off from his escape.

Byakuya muttered one word: Soukatsui.

The explosion rocked the foundation around the courtyard, sending debris and dust into the air. Byakuya was breathing heavily - able, but barely managing, to maintain an attack position. He waited for the dust to clear to see the destruction and wondered how his father fared in the blast.

As the cloud of smoke dissipated, he could not see the man in question.

A sharp pain flared in his hip, and he clutched at the object jutting from his side. He could feel the hilt of the blade and see crimson running through the blood grooves of his father's sword.

Byakuya cast a murderous look on the man yet did nothing. The captain pushed his blade in further.

_See, musuko? You should have listened_… Senbonzakura chided.

Byakuya clenched his teeth as the searing pain coursed through his body. The metal blade's unnatural joining caused his hands to shake as he grabbed the shaft. Clenching his teeth in determination, he pulled himself from the razor sharp edge, adding a burst of energy from his own depleting reiatsu.

His adversary didn't put up a fight; it seemed that his father had not gotten off as well as he thought.

Blood dripped from the captain's temple as the man staggered to his feet, still firmly resolved to holding an attack pose. Crimson stained the white robes and the pale green tunic of his ceremonial clothes, but the fiery gaze set into those azure eyes spoke for the man's intention.

Reiatsu flared, the blue flame consuming the captain in spirit energy unmatched in strength and weight of the other, his power dominating the courtyard.

Byakuya staggered back, eyes widened by the awesome display of energy. He felt his body sag in response, the heaviness of the captain's reiatsu crushing him from the proximity. There was no way he could meet that power level, not with the wounds that he sustained this far. As if in response, the wound in his side ached, and he clutched it with his free hand.

This was it. His father would beat him. The captain would unleash his bankai and surely annihilate him in its wake.

Is this where he would die?

_Nonsense Musuko_, his zanpakuto's spirit chided. _Can't you feel it? _

The realization struck hard: though the captain's spiritual pressure was astonishing, there seemed to be an abrupt cut-off to the level of energy that he exuded.

_He has no bankai._Senbonsakura's voice sounded as though she was smiling.

_How is that possible?_ Byakuya wondered as he staggered in place.

Amidst his thoughts he could hear the faint chant of a destructive art drift to his ears.

He knew the spell; _Souren soukatsui_.

There was no way to dodge that in the limited space of the courtyard. The captain intended to annihilate him along with everything else in the area using that high of a kido?

_Well, Musuko? Will you release me now?_

Though Byakuya did not want to use senbonzakura on his father, he knew that the blades would provide plenty of cover against the kido spell. Grudgingly he brought the sword up to his chest.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," he spoke watching as the petals listlessly rolled from the sword and caught in the wind.

Byakuya should have felt uneasy without a weapon at the ready. There should have been some question as to why it didn't affect him.

Instead he felt empowered and ready, prepared to take on the brunt of the attack.

There was an explosion as the spell was released, Byakuya working quickly to disassemble the blast.

_Good, musuko, just like our training_. The zanpakuto purred.

As the smoke cleared the captain was still standing but barely, blood oozing from the corner of his mouth in a dark red trail. His eyes were wide as he followed the listless petals around, the gaze finally settling to Byakuya.

"Senbonzakura…" The captain choked on the word.

Byakuya could hear the zanpakuto laugh before thousands of petals launched at the injured man.


End file.
